Short-fic - O Conde de Hartford
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Tudo começou com uma simples viagem para conhecer suas origens, era que seu pai dizia entusiasmado. Mais o que ela menos esperava aconteceu. Se viu frente a frente com o conde fantasma. Só que para sua surpresa ele não tinha nada de fantasma, mais nem por isso deixava de ser assustador.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Lorde Cullen recebeu o titulo de conde do rei da Itália em 1680. Mesmo sendo inglês ele era grande amigo do rei, e lhe presenteou com a propriedade de Hartford, junto com o titulo de conde de Hartford.

Hartford ficava no sul da Itália, era um pequeno povoado cercado de crenças populares que tinham medo do aspecto sombrio que o castelo de Hartford mostrava.

O conde de Hartford aceitou de bom grado o presente e se mudou com sua família para a Itália, começando sua nova vida.

Os anos se passaram décadas e séculos e os Cullen ainda viviam no castelo de Hartford. Ninguém via o conde Hartford, mas sabiam que ele vivia lá.

Pois à noite ouviam barulhos vindos do castelo. Barulhos sombrios como gritos de agonia, ou como se quebrassem as paredes. Ninguém ousava se aproximar.

Mas se sabia que o descendente do primeiro conde Hartford ainda vivia no castelo. Não sabiam como ele se alimentava, nem nada sobre ele, somente que ele vivia só.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**- P**ai me diz de novo por que temos que ir pra esse fim de mundo.

- Bella já disse. É uma viagem histórica, nossos antepassados moraram em Hartford. – falou meu pai dirigindo a van que alugou no aeroporto.

- Você ouviu sobre as lendas Bella? – falou Alice colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- Não.

- Dizem que o conde fantasma vive no castelo. – olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Me contaram no aeroporto quando disse que vínhamos para cá. – rolei os olhos, enquanto Alice minha melhor amiga que eu consegui arrastar pra cá comigo me contava os detalhes sobre o conde fantasma que assombrava o castelo de Hartford.

- Que besteira Alice.

- Eu não acho. – ela estremeceu seu pequeno corpo e sua cara de fadinha com feições miúdas assustadas, se seus cabelos não fossem já no estilo curto arrepiado diria que era de medo.

- Alice, não acredite em tudo que te contarem. Somos turistas só querem te assustar. – Falou meu pai e ela sorriu mais calma.

- Aff ninguém merece. – resmunguei quando o carro alugado finalmente parou em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares.

- Bella não fale assim. Essa é a melhor pousada da cidade. – falou minha mãe já irritada com minha atitude.

- Desculpe. – resmunguei encarando a pousada, que era até bonitinha.

Meu pai pegou as malas e começamos a levar as coisas para dentro, e uma senhora de idade bem magrinha e baixinha, e de cabelos muito brancos e feições fundas nos atendeu.

- Reserva dos Swan. – ela colocou os óculos e encarou um livro, sua mão tremia enquanto ela virava as páginas e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa. Finalmente ela parou.

- Quartos, dois e três. Um de casal e um de solteiro com duas camas? – perguntou encarando meus pais.

- Isso mesmo.

- Oh bem vindos à pousada Morton. – sorri encarando Alice que prendia o riso.

- Obrigada, somos Charlie, Renée e Bella Swan e Alice Brandon. – nos apresentou e a velhinha sorriu.

- Sou Sofie Morton. – ela tentou pegar uma mala e nos mostrar o quarto, mas a velha nem saiu do lugar, meu pai correu para ajudá-la e ela começou a seguir para o segundo andar, enquanto explicava as regras do local.

- O café é servido das sete as nove... – ela parou por um momento e todos paramos já que ela estava no começo da escada. Ela voltou a falar de repente nos assustando. – O almoço do meio-dia as duas... – parou de novo, e eu e Alice rimos baixinho. – O jantar das sete as nove. Tem banheiro nos quartos, e toalhas limpas...

Alice eu paramos de ouvir e voltamos a conversar.

- Então você acredita na lenda Alice?

- Sim, morro de medo desse tipo de coisa.

- Eu acho que é mentira, só um jeito de assustar os turistas...

- O Conde é real.

Pela mor de deus de onde veio essa velha? A mulher tava do meu lado e sua mão tremendo tocou no meu braço.

- O conde vive naquele castelo desde o dia em que chegou a Hartford e nunca mais saiu.

- Da cidade? – perguntou Alice em um sussurro.

- Não, do castelo.

- E ele não come?

- Fantasmas não comem. – estremeci e Alice se encolheu um pouco.

- Bella, Alice venham se refrescar. – chamou meu pai e eu e Alice corremos para longe da velhinha que me soltou e deu um sorriso simpático.

- Pai, acho melhor nós irmos embora. – falei assim que entrei em seu quarto e ele rolou os olhos.

- Bella pare de ser medrosa, não tem fantasma nenhum.

- Sr. Swan não ouviu a Sra. Morton falando.

- Alice já disse são só superstições, o povo quer assustar os turistas.

- Mais a Sra. Morto...

- Morton. – corrigiu minha mãe.

- Eu sei. Mas ela me lembra alguém que vai a qualquer momento. – minha mãe suspirou e me entregou a chave do meu quarto com Alice.

Fomos cautelosas até nosso quarto, era do lado do meu pai, coloquei a chave na porta e quando fui virar, senti uma mão tremendo no meu ombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH. – gritei e joguei a chave pra cima.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH. – gritou Alice por que se assustou com meu grito e olhei para trás vendo a Senhora Morto me olhando com seu sorriso simpático.

- Tudo bem menina?

- Sim, eu só me assustei. – falei corada e peguei a chave do chão. A porta do meu pai se abriu e ele nos olhou confuso.

- O que houve?

- A menina se assustou. – falou a Sra. Morto como se não fosse nada. – Só vim trazer toalhas extras. – sorri sem graça e peguei as toalhas vendo a cara divertida de meu pai.

Alice estava quieta e eu e ela entramos no quarto, e observamos tudo, era um quarto simples e bem arrumado, com duas camas uma cômoda, havia um banheiro simples, e uma mesinha entre as camas, e um pequeno sofá perto da janela.

- Bella, quero ir pra casa.

- Eu também. – falei me jogando na cama.

- Aqui me assusta.

- Nem me fale a Sra. Morto é tenebrosa. – eu e ela rimos. – O que acha de explorarmos a cidade?

- Mais já vai escurecer. – falou Alice nervosa e rolei os olhos.

- Alice, eu não te chamei pra ficar trancada no quarto. – ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos logo então. – rolei os olhos. A única coisa que me assustava nessa cidade era a Sra. Morto.

Avisamos meus pais e saímos para explorar o povoado de Hartford. O lugar era lindo, pequenos estabelecimentos todos com cara de casas aconchegantes. Padarias, docerias, restaurantes, e floriculturas.

Caminhamos de braços dados, e Alice estava chateada por não ter nenhuma loja de marca, quando passamos em frente a um bar. Sorri e puxei Alice.

- Bella acho isso uma má idéia.

- Só uma cerveja Alice.

Sentamos no bar e pedimos duas cervejas, tomava a minha descontraída quando dois rapazes se aproximaram de nós.

- Olá. Sou Alec. – falou um garoto alto de cabelos loiros e sorriso travesso, olhos pretos e profundos.

- Eu sou Demetri. – se apresentou o segundo, era um pouco mais baixo e cabelos cor mel, rosto mais serio e os mesmos olhos negros, mas sorria também.

- Bella e Alice. – nos apresentei.

- Turistas?

- Yep. – falei divertida e eles riram.

- Podemos lhes acompanhar? – assenti e eles nos levaram para a mesa deles.

Conversa vai conversa vem, estava meio alta já e adorando nossos novos amigos, Alice estava na mesma situação.

Alec havia acabado de chegar aqui também junto de seu irmão Demetri, estavam fazendo faculdade em Veneza, e estavam de férias e vieram conhecer a cidade da lenda do conde fantasma. Contamos que estávamos em uma viagem de família.

Alice acabou perguntando sobre o castelo e eles se entreolharam, antes de falar.

- Bem a nossa verdadeira idéia é ir ao castelo. – falou Alec animado, enquanto olhava Demetri.

- Vocês estão loucos? – falou Alice e Alec rolou os olhos.

- Vamos lá pequena, não deve ter nada.

- Ele tem razão Alice. – não sei se era efeito da bebida ou alguma força oculta mais nem eu acreditei nas minhas próximas palavras. – E nós podemos ir junto.

- O que?

- Vamos Alice, ai você verá que não tem nada. – falei dando de ombros e vi-a mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Bella e se tiver?

- Alice, fantasmas não existem. – ela suspirou e depois de tanto eu como os meninos insistirmos ela acabou por aceitar.

Os rapazes pagaram à conta e saímos do bar para o ar frio da noite.

- Vai ser ótimo. – falou Alec sorrindo e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

- Com certeza. – disse Demetri oferecendo a mão a Alice que a pegou timidamente.

Podia ver que ela estava realmente assustada, e já ia desistir quando vi Alec apontando para o castelo. Fiquei admirando as torres, e as arvores que o rodeavam.

- Como vamos até lá? – eles sorriram.

- No meu carro. – assentimos e fomos para o carro de Alec, era um carro legal, um Volvo preto, entramos e fomos para o castelo.

Alice e eu ficamos em silencio durante o caminho, o efeito da bebida já havia passado e estava meio nervosa. Alec parou o carro e vi que estávamos na frente do castelo, ele abriu a porta para mim e Alice e eu descemos.

Reparei que a porta estava aberta e apertei a mão de Alice. Alec me olhava de esguelha e sorriu me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Não precisa se preocupar Bella. Não existe fantasma. Vê a porta aberta. Com certeza é algum animal que entra aqui à noite.

Assenti mais calma e Alec beijou minha bochecha, sorri corada e entramos. O lugar era escuro e parecia ter poeira por toda parte, havia moveis antigos, me afastei de Alec para olhar a lareira e parecia que alguém esteve aqui, pois a brasa ainda queimava.

- Olhe Alec... – parei de falar e vi que só estávamos eu e Alec.

- Cadê Alice?

- Foi dar uma volta com Demetri lá em cima.

- Oh, melhor irmos atrás deles. – falei já me encaminhando para a escada, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Não fique aqui, e me faça companhia.

- Ok. O que quer fazer? – ele sorriu malicioso e me segurou me colando ao corpo dele.

- Tenho algumas idéias.

- E eu não estou gostando delas. Vamos procurar Alice. – ele me apertou com mais força.

- Não eu quero colocar em pratica minhas idéias.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – ele riu e passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Você é cheirosa. Estou louco pra provar você.

- Co - como? – ele riu e raspou os dentes em meu pescoço.

- Fiquei viciado no seu cheiro. – ele falou rindo e senti uma dor no meu pescoço, como se algo tivesse me furado, e algo quente escorreu por minha pele.

- Não sei me aproveito desse seu corpo delicioso, ou me alimento. – falou em duvida e me arrepiei.

- Me solte.

- Não se preocupe Bella, você vai gostar. – ele me jogou no chão em uma velocidade assustadora e abriu minha camisa com um puxão deixando meu peito amostra.

- PARE. – gritei nervosa e ele riu descendo os lábios para meus seios.

Comecei a me debater, quando ouvi um grito, e ele riu, e quando ia tocar minha pele fechei os olhos e de repente não senti mais nada.

Quando os abri estava sozinha, levantei apavorada e abotoei os botões que não estouraram e subi correndo atrás de Alice.

Vi uma porta entreaberta e entrei em silencio. Era um quarto, havia um grande lençol na cama que escondia o que tinha embaixo, me aproximei da cama e senti algo segurar a minha perna.

- AAAAAAAAAH.

- Cala a boca Bella.

- Alice?

- Sim, venha aqui. – corri a entrar embaixo da cama e vi Alice encolhida.

- Me desculpe Alice. – falei chorosa e ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. O que houve com Alec?

- Ele... Bem ele tentou me agarrar, mas de repente ele sumiu... O que houve com Demetri? Por que foi com ele?

- Foi estranho ele me olhou de um jeito que eu o obedeci, depois que estávamos lá em cima ele tentou me agarrar, eu o empurrei, mas estava hipnotizada pelo olhar dele de novo, quando vi um vulto e gritei.

- O que houve depois?

- Demetri tipo rosnou e me soltou e aproveitei e fugi.

- Melhor irmos embora.

- Mas e se eles estiverem lá fora. Ou pior o conde. – assim que ela falou ouvimos a porta se mover mais ninguém entrou.

- Foi o vento. – falei em um sussurro, e Alice concordou, quando de repente ela cravou as unhas em mim, pois algo a puxava.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**- F**oi o vento. – falei em um sussurro, e Alice concordou, quando de repente ela cravou as unhas em mim, pois algo a puxava.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

- ALICE. – gritei a segurando, mas seja o que for era forte e a puxou, sai apresada da cama e vi um homem mais não dava para ver seu rosto, pois estava escuro, só a luz da lua iluminava o quarto.

Ele segurava Alice pelo pescoço, ela se debatia do seu aperto e sem pensar duas vezes fui pra cima dele, mas ele me olhou e congelei ao ver a luz da lua em seu rosto.

Ele tinha prezas e olhos vermelhos, me encarou e jogou Alice na cama.

-Vocês estão invadindo. – falou com voz baixa e tremi.

- De - desculpe. Achamos que não morava ninguém aqui. – falei tremendo e ele me olhou se aproximando mais.

Dei um passo pra trás e bati as costas na porta. Ele sorriu e suas presas ficaram mais visíveis e senti o ar faltar. Ele encostou o nariz no meu pescoço e passou a língua aonde Alec tinha me machucado. E tremi com sua língua fria.

- Tudo bem. A garota pode ir. Você fica.

- O que? Não. – ele olhou para Alice que estava assustada. E a pegou pelo braço.

- Diga a todos que ela morreu.

- Nã - não posso. – falou gaguejando, e ele riu a encarando.

- Vocês vieram ao castelo, e ela caiu no mar. Você vai até os policiais e contara isso. – ele falou olhando Alice e ela pareceu hipnotizada.

E saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. Tentei correr atrás dela. Mas ele me segurou me arrastando pelo castelo.

- O que você fez? – perguntei tentando me soltar, mas ele era muito forte.

- A fiz acreditar que você morreu.

- Oh Deus. Como pôde seu mostro. – reclamei tentando me soltar, mas ele parou de andar e me levantou me segurando pelos ombros e deixando na altura dele.

- Se eu fosse você se comportava. Ou terá o mesmo fim dos seus amigos.

- Fala de Alec e Demetri? Eles não eram meus amigos. – falei corada e ele respirou fundo.

- Não importa, foi fácil matá-los. Então fique quieta.

- Se não gosta que eu fale me deixe ir. – ele deu um tipo de sorriso torto e se aproximou bem de mim.

Agora eu podia ver seu rosto, e ele era lindo, sua pele era muito pálida, e seus traços perfeitos. Traços angulosos como se fossem esculpidos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e assustadores.

- Eu preciso de companhia. E você me agrada. – ele falou sorrindo e sua voz doce como veludo me deixou corada.

- Companhia? Companhia pra que? – ele sorriu malicioso, e me jogou sobre os ombros.

- Logo você saberá. – comecei a me debater, tentando sair do seu aperto, mas ele era muito forte.

Desisti depois de alguns minutos já entediada, cara esse castelo não acaba nunca, ele parou em frente a uma porta enorme e a empurrou, revelando um quarto imenso. Havia uma cama gigante no centro do quarto, assim como alguns sofás nas extremidades, e estantes muito altas com livros.

- Onde estamos? – ele foi até a cama e me colocou sobre o colchão macio, e esperei ele falar.

- Meu quarto. – arregalei os olhos.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- É aqui que vai dormir.

- O que? Não. – tentei levantar e corri para a porta mais no segundo seguinte ele estava na minha frente.

- Ma tu ta ma vo ma? – ele sorriu e começou a andar na minha direção, e andei de costas me afastando dele.

- Acredita em historias de terror? – neguei e ele sorriu sinistramente. Cai quando a parte de trás das minhas pernas bateu na cama, e ele subiu sobre mim. Engatinhei de costas na cama, e ele continuou vindo por cima de mim.

- Devia acreditar. – falou sorrindo e abaixou seu rosto, seus lábios quase tocando os meus, ofeguei com o contato, e ele sorriu torto. - Devia acreditar menina. – ele repetiu e senti meu corpo tremer.

- Que - que quem é você? – ele deu um sorriso, mas me pareceu triste.

- Sou o senhor desse castelo. O Conde de Hartford.

Arregalei os olhos, e me afastei mais, mas ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Desesperei-me.

- Aonde vai?

- Pegar algo para comer.

- Posso ir junto? – ele sorriu sinistramente.

- Duvido que você aprecie a minha dieta. Mas não se preocupe eu trago algo para você comer.

- Obrigada. – ele sorriu olhando meu corpo.

- Não agradeça. Afinal fraca você não é de serventia nenhuma.

Arregalei os olhos, e ele sumiu pela porta. Fiquei desesperada e corri até a porta, batendo e gritando. Acho que fiquei uma meia hora gritando.

Depois voltei para a enorme cama, e me deitei deixando as lágrimas escorrer. Todos iam pensar que eu morri. Eu não iria a formatura, não iria beijar o James, o gatinho da escola.

Não que eu fosse beijar antes. Mas não custava sonhar né. Me encolhi na cama e senti minhas pálpebras pesadas. As lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, e chorei chamando por minha mãe. Logo adormeci.

Abri os olhos e senti o sol sobre minhas pálpebras, virei para o lado na cama e me cobri mais, abri um pouquinho um olho e vi Alice jogada na cama ao lado.

Suspirei e virei para o outro lado... Voltei a abrir um olho e vi que estava na pousada. Levantei de um salto não acreditando no que estava vendo. E corri até Alice, e a cutuquei.

- Para mãe... Só mais dez minutinhos. – Alice reclamou e sorri.

- Estou aqui mesmo. – comecei a dançar animada.

- Bella o que ta fazendo? – corei quando vi Alice me encarando e ri.

- Não acredito que estou aqui. – ela me olhou confusa.

- E aonde você deveria estar?

- Ora no castelo. – ela me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Bella do que você ta falando?

- Ora não lembra Alice, que fomos ao castelo ontem?

- Ta doida, nem morta eu vou naquele castelo, e se o conde fantasma estiver lá!

- Mas ele tava e disse... – não era possível que fosse um sonho!

- Disse o que Bella? – pisquei encarando Alice que me olhava preocupada já.

- Nada. Eu devo ter sonhado. – ela assentiu e começou a se levantar para tomar banho.

Sentei na minha cama, e fiquei olhando pela janela. Alice estava tomando banho e me levantei indo até a janela e vi o castelo.

Não podia ter sido sonho. Foi real demais. Mordi o lábio, e senti vontade de ir lá. Mas e se não fosse sonho e ele estivesse lá e não me deixasse mais sair? Mas se ele for real ele me deixou sair, então talvez...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAh. – gritei quando alguém tocou meu braço e encarei Alice com a mão no peito.

- Caramba Alice quer me matar.

- Estou te chamando a um tempão. – eu corei.

- Desculpa. Vou descer e tomar café. Você vem? – eu neguei.

- Não, vou tomar um banho e descansar.

Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha. Tomei um banho quente e vesti uma roupa confortável, e voltei a me deitar na cama. Alice apareceu alguns minutos depois e me chamou pra passear com ela e meus pais. Mas eu neguei.

Voltei a deitar e minha mente ainda estava no conde. Aquilo tudo fora tão real. Seu toque frio, sua rapidez, sua beleza. Minha mente não era tão fértil assim. Ou era?

- Menina.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. – gritei ao sentir a mão tremida no meu ombro e vi a Sra. Morton me encarando.

- Tudo bem menina? – ela falou divertida e eu corei me levantando.

- Sra. Morton me desculpe é que eu estava meio adormecida. – sorri amarelo.

- Tudo bem querida. Eu só estava pensando se não quer almoçar afinal você não desceu para o café. – sorri.

- Eu vou sim. – me levantei e a segui para o primeiro andar. – Meus pais ainda não chegaram?

- Não. Eles avisaram que talvez fiquem na pousada da cidade vizinha. Sua amiga queria fazer compras e Hartford não tem lugar para isso. – sorri era bem cara de Alice, rebocar meus pais pra outra vila, só pra fazer compras.

- Hummm. – assenti e me sentei à mesa. Almoçamos em silencio, e quando estava quase terminado, uma pergunta me veio à mente.

- Sra. Morton? – ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Sim querida.

- Hummm. Eu estava pensando. Nunca ninguém viu o conde fantasma? – ela sorriu.

- Bem. No ano que ele chegou aqui. Todas as moças ficaram encantadas por ele. Ele era lindo, pelo que diziam. Parecia um Deus das antigas lendas gregas. Mas ele era taciturno e solitário, e nenhuma das moças despertou seu interesse.

- Ele veio só?

- Não. Dizem que veio com a família. Os tios e uma prima, diziam que ela era a prometida para ele. Mas ele não queria se casar.

- E como era a prima?

- Bem, assim como ele nunca saiu do castelo. A família também. Eles nunca foram vistos. Parece que a maldição do castelo levou a família toda.

- Maldição?

- Diziam, antes de o conde mudar para lá. Que o castelo era assombrado. Que uma criatura sanguinária vivia lá.

- Que criatura? – perguntei me inclinando na mesa.

- Ninguém sabe. Só se sabiam que quem fosse esperto, ficava longe do castelo. – engoli em seco e voltei a ficar reta terminando de comer. E voltamos a ficar em silencio.

Assim que acabei me levantei e corri para meu quarto. Fui até a janela e olhei o castelo.

Não podia ter sido sonho. Foi muito real. Mordi o lábio e suspirei. Eu não ia ficar quieta até ir lá.

Vesti um tênis e peguei uma jaqueta e corri para baixo. E corri para a porta...

- Vai sair querida? – PQP, essa velha parece um fantasma.

- Me deu um susto. – falei com a mão no peito e ela riu. – Sim, vou dar uma volta.

- Bom passeio. – ela falou enquanto eu já saia para a rua. Estava um pouco frio. Coloquei a jaqueta e comecei a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Depois de quase uma hora andando, eu estava morrendo já. O casaco estava amarrado em minha cintura e prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo. Sequei o suor da testa e me aproximei mais do castelo. Será que o conde teria um copo de água para me oferecer? Tava precisando.

Fui até a porta e fiquei parada em frente. A porta era alta, e era estranho estar aqui de dia. Mas não estava tão louca de voltar a noite. Serio em filmes de terror o idiota sempre vai a lugares escuros à noite.

Se bem que eu voltar a um lugar que dizem ser assombrado, não me faz a pessoa mais esperta do mundo.

Suspirei fundo e empurrei a porta. Ela estava aberta como no dia seguinte. Caminhei para dentro e o lugar estava igual. Lençóis brancos nos móveis, o lugar era escuro e não entrava luz nenhuma.

Dei um passo para dentro e a porta se fechou sozinha atrás de mim, quase dei um pulo.

- Foi só o vento Bella. – falei pra mim mesma, e sorri.

Comecei a andar e olhar o grande hall de entrada. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida.

- Bem já viu que tudo não passou de um sonho. Vá embora agora. – falei pra mim mesma e ri. – To ficando louca. – murmurei e caminhei em direção a porta, mas ouvi um barulho de porta batendo e olhei para cima.

Deve ter vindo do andar de cima. Voltei a olhar para porta e mordi o lábio nervosa. Vou para casa? Fico aqui?

Quando vi já estava subindo a escada. Meu lado burro tirou par ou impar com meu lado inteligente. O lado burro ganhou. Suspirei quando cheguei lá em cima e vi um longo corredor. Havia varias portas e olhei em volta. Meu coração estava martelando e ofeguei quando uma porta se moveu.

- É o vento Bella. – falei baixinho e fui até a porta. Quando cheguei lá ofeguei.

Era o quarto da noite anterior. Tinha certeza. Caminhei para dentro e quase pulei ao ouvir a porta batendo. Já ia xingar esse maldito vento que ficava me assustando, quando senti algo frio contras as minhas costas.

- Dessa vez não foi o vento. – virei para a voz e ofeguei ao ver o conde me olhando. Seus olhos estavam negros e seu rosto parecia mais perfeito que nunca.

- Você é real? – sussurrei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um passo colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Achou que eu não fosse?

- Bem... O – Ontem... – eu mal conseguia falar. Não acreditava que estava olhando pra ele. Ele tocou meus cabelos e enrolou uma mexa no dedo.

- Ontem? – pisquei voltando a olhar para ele.

- Por que me deixou ir? – falei com dificuldade.

- Preferia ficar aqui? – eu neguei apressadamente e me afastei dele. Virando de costas para ele. E olhando o quarto onde eu adormeci.

- Não. Mas você disse que... – parei de falar quando senti o corpo dele contra meu. Seu peito largo contra as minhas costas.

- Sim? – ele me incentivou a continuar e suas mãos passearam por meus braços. Engoli em seco.

- Você disse... Disse que nunca mais... – senti os lábios em meu pescoço e me afastei dele e na pressa dei uma topada na cama. – PQP! – reclamei e sentei na cama.

- Devia tomar cuidado. – falou sorrindo e me contive para não manda-lo para aquele lugar. Ele se aproximou de mim e pegou meu pé.

Engoli em seco enquanto ele tirava meu tênis, e seus dedos frios tocaram o dedo machucado. Seu toque frio aliviou a dor. Ele levantou o rosto e corei quando ele sorriu.

- Por que você voltou? – ele sussurrou e mordi o lábio.

- Queria provar que eu não estava louca. – ele sorriu.

- Mas não ficou com medo? – dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu estou apavorada. – ele riu.

- Mas ainda assim esta aqui. – dei de ombros encarando seus olhos negros e engoli em seco.

- Você é mesmo o conde? – ele sorriu e sua mão que estava em meu pé subiu um pouco pela minha perna.

- O que você acha? – mordi o lábio e corei um pouco.

- Você ta muito conservado. – falei baixo e ele riu. Seu sorriso era deslumbrante. Na verdade ele não parecia em nada com o homem que me queria trancar aqui ontem.

- Você devia ir. – ele falou de repente se afastando e eu pisquei confusa. Realmente eu não devia estar aqui. Calcei meu tênis e me levantei apressada.

- Desculpe te incomodar. Não voltarei mais. – falei apressada e corri para fora. Eu não devia ter vindo. Saber que ele não era um sonho era estranho. Um sentimento de perda me dominou. Mas eu não quis pensar nisso. Só corri para fora.

Desci as escadas de uma vez e quando estava para abrir a porta senti seu corpo frio colado contra as minhas costas. Congelei no lugar. Meu corpo todo tremendo. Suas mãos estavam em volta de mim, e sua boca perto da minha orelha.

- Você não devia ter voltado. – ele sussurrou e prendi a respiração.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**- V**ocê não devia ter voltado. – ele sussurrou e prendi a respiração.

- Desc...

- Foi difícil lhe deixar ir da primeira vez. – tentei virar meu corpo e ele deixou. Mas sem me soltar, seu corpo ainda colado ao meu.

- Por que me deixou ir? – foi por isso que eu voltei. Eu não entendia o que o fez mudar de idéia. Ele me virou para ele e fechou os olhos e seus dedos correram por meu rosto. – Conde... – comecei mais parei quando ele abriu os olhos me olhando intensamente.

- Chame-me de Edward. – acabei sorrindo.

- Edward?

- Meu nome. – sorri mais.

- Oh. Bella. – ele me olhou confuso e sorri. – Meu nome. É Bella. – ele acabou sorrindo.

- Combina com você. – corei e desviei o olhar do seu. Senti seus dedos em meu queixo me obrigando a encará-lo.

- Por que você voltou? – ele voltou a perguntar.

- Por que me deixou ir? – repeti a pergunta e nos olhamos por longos minutos.

- Eu não sei. – ele sussurrou e sem pensar toquei seu rosto frio.

- Eu também não sei. – ele deu um sorriso triste e seu rosto ficou perto do meu. Seu polegar passeou por meus lábios. Suspirei contra seu dedo e ele lambeu os lábios cheios.

- Você devia ir agora. – ele murmurou, mas não me soltou. E nem parecia que iria.

- Eu sei.

- Você quer ir? – ele perguntou serio e engoli em seco. Eu devia ir. Eu tinha que ir.

- Eu não quero ir. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

- Quer conhecer o castelo.

- Fazer um tour? – falei sorrindo e ele riu.

- Sim. Um tour. – assenti e ele me soltou mais segurou minha mão. Já íamos começar a andar quando eu parei. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você teria um copo de água? Sabe eu vim andando até qui. Estou morrendo de sede. – ele riu e assentiu.

Depois de eu ter tomado meu copo de água. Ele me levou para conhecer o castelo. O lugar era enorme. E ele me contava sobre as estruturas. Sobre como o arquiteto havia feito e isso e aquilo. Sinceramente eu só conseguia olhar para sua boca.

Constantemente eu me encostava nele para descansar. Tinha momentos em que parecia que ele me carregava. Seus braços em volta da minha cintura me levando pra lá e pra cá. Seu corpo embora frio me deixava arrepiada. Mas era de um jeito muito, muito bom.

Estávamos no sexto ou quinto andar, seguindo pelos longos corredores, e até agora só havia quartos e mais quartos. Quando olhei pela janela e vi que já estava escuro.

- Nossa! Que horas são?

- Já está tarde. – ele falou franzindo o cenho. E mordi o lábio.

- Eu tenho que ir. – por um momento tive medo de ele não me deixar ir. Mas passou assim que ele suspirou assentindo e segurou minha mão já descendo as escadas.

Ele ficou em silencio todo o caminho e eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando. Será que ele me odiava? E por que só de pensar isso eu sentia aquela sensação de perda novamente.

Assim que chegamos em frente a porta eu olhei para ele. Olhei em seus olhos e ele parecia ansioso. Sem pensar segurei seu rosto.

- Eu posso voltar amanhã? – ele piscou confuso e depois sorriu.

- Eu gostaria. – ele se aproximou mais de mim e seu corpo colou no meu.

Suspirei ofegante e meu corpo se ondulou ao dele. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos. Ele moveu sua mão para minha nuca e segurou meus cabelos os envolvendo em seus dedos e seu rosto ficou mais próximo do meu.

Ofeguei de olhos fechados e senti seu hálito frio tocar meu rosto. Entreabri os lábios sentindo seu cheiro em minha língua.

Sem me conter me aproximei mais dele, para sentir melhor seu cheiro. Mas ele pareceu pensar no mesmo que eu, pois nossos lábios se encontraram. Seus lábios tocaram gentilmente contra os meus e gemi contra sua boca macia.

Sua língua deslizou para a minha boca e suspirei, minhas mãos subiram para seu pescoço e avançando mais até mergulharem em seus cabelos.

Sua língua moveu contra a minha em uma caricia sensual, e gemi novamente me agarrando ainda mais a ele. Ele sugou minha língua, e sua mão se tornou mais firme em meu cabelo e a outra agarrou minha cintura me colando mais a ele.

Quando finalmente o ar se fez necessário. Eu me separei dele respirando com dificuldade. Meu corpo estava mole em seus braços e tenho certeza que se ele não estivesse me abraçando eu teria ido ao chão. Senti sua testa tocar na minha. Minha pele estava muito quente e tremi quando a sua pele gelada entrou em contato com a minha.

- Você não devia ter voltado. – ele sussurrou e abri meus olhos o encarando.

- Você queria que eu não voltasse? – ele abriu os olhos e tocou meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

- Ao contrario. Eu desejava ardentemente que voltasse. Mas isso não muda nada. – ele falou serio e tornou a me beijar com ardor.

Me agarrei nele sentindo sua língua fria envolver a minha e gemi em sua boca. Ele me afastou de repente e vi seus olhos se fecharem por um momento.

Idiota! Era isso que eu era, pensei. E sai correndo porta a fora. Pensei ter o ouvido gritar meu nome, mais não voltei. Corri o mais rápido possivel para a pousada.

Depois de alguns minutos estava escuro e tarde. Eu já andava em vez de correr. Abracei meu próprio corpo, e caminhei até a cidade.

Assim que cheguei à pousada vi tudo escuro. Olhei em volta e fui até aporta, estava trancada.

- Merda! – resmunguei e dei a volta na casa. A Sra. Morto já devia estar dormindo e eu não queria acorda-la. Ela ia acabar contando aos meus pais e eu não iria dizer onde passei a noite.

Dei a volta pela pousada e no fundo vi a janela da cozinha que não estava totalmente fechada. Sorri animada e empurrei devagar a janela para cima. A infeliz rangeu um pouco e fiz uma careta.

-Droga! – depois de varias tentativas consegui abrir a janela o suficiente para eu passar. Passei uma perna depois à outra e quando ia passar o corpo à janela desceu um pouco me prendendo.

- Inferno. – resmunguei tentando me mover e nada. Suspirei e tentei de novo...

- Quer ajuda?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh – gritei ao sentir uma mão tremida tocar minhas costas e comecei a me debater tentando entrar ou sair eu já nem sabia mais, só sei que a janela subiu e eu cai pra dentro de bunda no chão.

- Você esta bem menina? – levantei o rosto e vi a Sra. Morton com o rosto assustado. Coloquei a mão no peito respirando com calma e assenti me levantando.

- Desculpe. – ela sorriu mais calma.

- Chegou tarde.

- Eu... Me perdi. – falei corando e ela riu.

- Claro, claro. Mis se acontecer de novo. Tem uma chave reserva dentro do vaso ao lado da porta da frente. – sorri agradecida.

- Valeu Sra. Morton. – ela deu um tapinha em minha mão sorrindo.

- Me chame de Sofie. – sorri e comecei a ir para meu quarto.

- Ok. Boa noite Sofie.

Ela me deu boa noite e assim que entrei no quarto me joguei na cama. Argh eu não devia ter voltado lá. Foi errado. Ele era um fantasma. Não tínhamos futuro juntos.

OMG eu cheguei ao ponto de cogitar um futuro com um fantasma?

Tirei a roupa e coloquei meu pijama e me cobri até a cabeça. Eu não voltaria lá. Nunca mais.

[...]

Mexia o garfo em minha panqueca sem apetite. Já fazia dois dias desde que eu vira Edward e a vontade de vê-lo só aumentava.

Meus pais estavam planejando outra viajem a um vilarejo vizinho e eu me fiz de interessada, quando tudo que eu queria era vê-lo.

Deixei a mesa sem terminar o café e fui para meu quarto. Me joguei na cama e olhei pela janela. Dava pra ver o castelo e suspirei e escondi o rosto no travesseiro.

- Bella. – ouvi Alice e afastei o travesseiro.

- Sim?

- Seu pai perguntou se você vai conosco. – eu voltei a olhar para castelo e tomei uma decisão.

- Não. Estou com cólica sabe. Vou passar o dia deitadinha.

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- NÂO. – gritei e ela me olhou assustada. – Quer dizer não precisa. Você sabe como eu fico quando estou enjoada assim. Fico chata e rabugenta.

- Esse não é seu estado normalmente? – taquei um travesseiro nela e ela riu. – Ok já vi que já começou a rabugice. – mostrei a língua para ela e assim que ela sumiu e me levantei. E fui até a janela.

Fiquei olhando quando meus pais e Alice entraram no carro e quando partiram. Sorri e corri a me vestir.

Assim que estava arrumada com uma bermuda jeans e uma baby look preta e meus tênis. Sai do quarto e dei um rápido tchau para a Sra. Morton. Que agora a meu ver era nota 10.

E assim que me vi fora da pousada comecei a minha longa caminhada até o castelo.

Depois de uma hora andando eu já estava arrependida de ter vindo. Preciso arrumar uma bicicleta ou um carro. Melhor bicicleta já que eu não tenho carteira.

Sabe era pra mim ter uma se não fosse aquele pequeno acidentezinho. A culpa não foi minha do sinal ter fechado de repente. Amarelo ainda da pra passar. Quem diria que o cachorro ia aparecer do nada.

Pobre cachorrinho. Ele não morreu, mas teve que usar gesso por dois meses. Meu pai me proibiu de chegar perto de um carro desde então.

Finalmente cheguei ao castelo e corri até a porta gigante. A empurrei com dificuldade e ela abriu com um barulho alto. Assim que entrei senti braços a minha volta e sorri.

- Edward. – ele sorriu torto e me beijou. Fiquei meio estática por uns segundos mais logo estava o beijando também.

Sua língua fria mergulhou em minha boca e gemi ofegante me separando dele. Ele tocou meu rosto como se decorasse meus traços e sorri corada.

- Oi.

- Olá.

- Achei que não iria voltar. – ele cobrou e corei mais.

- Eu...

- Não importa você voltou. – ele voltou a me beijar e o abracei apertado o colando cada vez mais a mim.

Senti um vento em meu rosto e quando vi estávamos em seu quarto.

- UOU. – ele riu e voltou a me beijar. O abracei pelo pescoço e praticamente devorei sua boca. Sua língua gelada enroscava contra a minha e gemi em sua boca.

Senti ele me deitar na cama e suas mãos correndo por meu corpo. Quando sua mão roçou em meu seio eu travei e o empurrei. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e corei evitando seu olhar.

- O que houve?

- Bem... Er...

- Bella? – mordi o lábio e senti seus dedos em meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Sou virgem. – falei tão baixo que pensei que ele não me ouviria.

- Oh. – ele se afastou de mim rapidamente. Eu já ouvi que alguns homens se assustavam com virgens, mas nunca viu um se assustar tão rápido.

- Melhor eu ir. – falei em um murmúrio me levantando rapidamente, mas ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou por trás.

- Não vá.

- Achei que não me queria mais. – murmurei e ouvi sua risada.

- Não seja absurda. Só fiquei surpreso. – virei para ele sorrindo e voltei a beijar sua boca linda. Ele me abraçou e voltamos a deitar na cama. Suas mãos voltaram para meu seio e suspirei agarrando seus cabelos e o beijando com ardor.

Ele se afastou de mim de repente e o olhei preocupada. O que foi agora? Mas minha resposta foi respondida quando ouvi a voz tão conhecida.

- BELLA?

- Alice? – sussurrei e vi Edward suspirar e se jogar na cama. Resmunguei me levantando e comecei a me ajeitar, sabe as roupas estavam todas amassadas.

Já ia até a porta quando ele segurou meu pulso e seus olhos dourados estavam pidões.

- Voltará? – sorri.

- Não posso ficar longe. – ele deu um lindo sorriso e dei um beijo rápido nele e corri para fora do quarto.

Desci correndo as escadas e vi Alice tremendo perto da porta. Corri até ela e ela estava tão distraída que não me viu. Me aproximei devagar e toquei seu ombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, me solta conde... – ela parou de gritar quando viu que era eu e me olhou feio. Comecei a gargalhar e secar as lágrimas.

- Desculpa Alice.

- Não teve graça.

- Eu sei. Mais o que faz aqui?

- Ah nós tivemos que voltar. Ouve um problema com o carro.

- Hummm. E o que você faz aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio e parecia nervosa, sorri e a abracei pelo ombro a levando para fora da mansão e suspirei. Nem aproveitei meu tempo com Edward. Voltei minha atenção a Alice que agora fora da mansão estava, calma e voltava a falar.

- Eu te procurei por toda parte. E quando já tinha desistido a Sra. Morton, me falou que você estava perguntando sobre o castelo. Achei que estaria aqui.

- Oh. Estava explorando. – falei dando de ombros e começamos a caminhar em direção ao povoado.

- E viu o conde?

- Fantasmas não existem Alice. Não tinha nada lá. – afirmei evitando seu olhar, pois sempre fui péssima mentirosa. – Então ainda vão viajar? – falei mudando de assunto e ela assentiu.

- Sim. Só que à tarde. Vamos passar a noite em outra pousada. Vai conosco? – olhei para trás onde ainda podia ver o castelo e sorri.

- Não. Ainda me sinto enjoada. Acho que vou tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça e capotar.

- Você não estava com cólica? – olhei para o chão.

- Sim. Sabe mistura tudo, é a cabeça, o corpo, a cólica e por ai vai. – Alice me olhava desconfiada e evitei seu olhar.

- E vai voltar ao castelo?

- Hummm, não, não. Vou dormir Alice. Já disse.

- Bella, você está me escondendo algo.

- Eu? – fiz a melhor cara de indignada, o que não adiantou muito. Se bem que o Sr. Banner da aula de teatro, também não acreditava nas minhas caras.

- Isabella Swan... – ela começou a falar, mas ouvimos um barulho e os arbustos se mexendo e paramos assustadas.

Deus! Em vez de correr nos paramos. Só eu mesmo.

Já ia começar a gritar quando os arbustos se agitaram mais e um homem saiu de lá. Ele parecia normal. Era alto e tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cor mel. Era bonito e nos olhava desconfiado. Virei para Alice, para perguntar se ela imaginava quem era o sujeito, mas Alice parecia em transe.

- Alice?

- Senhoritas. – falou o homem educado e sorri.

- Olá. – ele fez um gesto educado e sorriu.

- Não sabem que é perigoso andarem sozinhas em um lugar deserto? – o olhei desconfiada.

- Sabe também é estranho um cara que sai do meio dos arbustos. – ele riu e se aproximou de nós. Dei um passo para trás e Alice estava dando um pra frente. Ta louca mulher? A puxei pelo braço junto de mim.

- Touché. – ele sorriu mais.

- Então o que o senhor...

- Jasper Withlock. – ele falou seu nome e assenti.

- Sou Bella Swan e essa é minha amiga Alice Brandon.

- Prazer. – ele estendeu a mão e apertei e ele se dirigiu a Alice e lhe dei um cutucão. Ela resmungou e piscou olhando para o homem, Jasper e sorriu como bobo.

- O – Oi. – ele riu e rolei os olhos.

- Então, aonde o senhor está hospedado?

- Na verdade acabei de chegar à cidade.

- E por que estava no meio do mato? – ele riu.

- Estava tentando chegar ao castelo.

- Por quê? – ele sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Queria ver o castelo. E saber se os rumores sobre o conde são verdadeiros. – eu sorri amarelo.

- Por quê? Você é algum tipo de caça fantasmas? – falei rindo e ele sorriu assentindo.

- Exatamente.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**- E**xatamente. – arregalei os olhos e olhei para o castelo em pânico. O que Edward faria? E se ele o exterminasse? Nós ainda nem chegamos aos finalmente. E eu queria muito chegar aos finalmente. Ele era fantasma mais era gostoso.

- Oh. Você podia ficar na pousada da Sra. Morton. – falei de uma vez e ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sra. Morto? – eu ri.

- Não Morton. Com "n" no final. – ele sorriu.

- Pode ser. Vocês me mostram o caminho? – mordi o lábio e sorri.

- Alice mostra. Não é Alice. – a cutuquei e ela assentiu.

- Cla – Claro...

- E você? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Eu acho que perdi minha carteira. – falei tocando a mão no bolso e corando. Ele assentiu, mais vi que não acreditava, para disfarçar empurrei Alice para frente e ela quase caiu, mas Jasper a amparou.

- Tudo bem boneca. – ela deu uma risadinha esganiçada e rolei os olhos.

- Então vão indo, que eu alcanço vocês.

Jasper segurou a mão de Alice que o olhava ainda como idiota, e juntos foram em direção ao povoado. Jasper ainda olhou para mim e dei um tchauzinho e assim que eles sumiram de vista eu corri de volta para o castelo.

No caminho peguei meu celular e liguei para meu pai, dizendo que Alice estava indo para a pousada e eu ia voltar só à noite. Ia sair com uns amigos que fiz no povoado. Que eles podiam ir sem mim. Depois disso corri para chegar o mais rápido possível até Edward.

Cheguei no castelo quase morrendo, com os bofes pra fora e sem fôlego. Assim que a pesada porta bateu, ele estava ao meu lado e sorri, mas não falei. Ainda estava tomando fôlego.

- Bella? – levantei o dedo pedindo um minuto e ele me olhou sorrindo. Quando me acalmei minha respiração e meu coração estava mais calmo eu comecei a falar apressadamente.

- Edwardvocêtemquesairdaqui. – ele me olhava estranho.

- O que? – respirei fundo.

- Edward você tem que sair daqui.

- Por quê?

- Tem um caça fantasmas vindo pra cá. – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim me abraçando.

- Mesmo? – assenti e ele beijou minha bochecha, seus lábios frios deslizando por meu rosto.

- Homem, eu estou falando sério! – ele riu e segurou minha cintura me levantando até a altura do seu rosto e abracei seu pescoço ficando pendurada nele.

- Bella não seja absurda. Que venha. – arregalei os olhos.

- Não Edward. Não quero que você seja exorcizado. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e pensei no que acabei de dizer. – Quer dizer exterminado, ou seja, lá o que se fazem com fantasmas.

- Bella eu não sou um fantasma.

- Não? – ele sorriu e seus dentes brancos nunca me pareceram perigosos, mas eles pareciam afiados e o soltei imediatamente. – O que você é? – ele começou a se aproximar de mim e caminhei para longe até minhas costas baterem na porta.

- Você não sabe? – eu neguei e ele continuou vindo até seu corpo colar no meu. – Já ouviu historias de terror? – assenti nervosa e ele sorriu mais. – O que você já ouviu sobre vampiros?

- Va – va – vampiros?

- Sim. Acredita em vampiros? – eu neguei com a cabeça e seu rosto aproximou do meu pescoço e fechei os olhos apertados. Mas a única coisa que eu senti foi um beijo. Abri um olho olhando para ele que sorria.

- Você é mesmo um vampiro? – ele assentiu e se afastou de mim.

- Pode ir Bella. – falou de costas e olhei para porta depois para ele. Meu fantasma não era um fantasma. Era um vampiro. Mas que coisa. Estou chocada!

Sorrindo, fui até Edward e o abracei por trás. Sério vampiro era muito melhor que fantasma. Ele se virou olhando para mim confuso e fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Ele sorriu contra a minha boca e agarrou a minha cintura e senti o vento e vi que estávamos no quarto.

- Por que ficou?

- Por que sou louca. – falei sorrindo e ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Que bom que ficou. – o abracei e ficamos assim por um tempinho.

- Edward?

- O que?

- O que fará com o exterminador de fantasmas?

- Por que pergunta?

- Você podia deixá-lo vivo. Acho que Alice vai dar uns pegas nele. – falei corando e Edward gargalhou.

[...]

Passamos o resto do dia conversando. Edward começou a me explicar como ele se tornou vampiro. Ele realmente era o conde de Hartford. O primeiro. Ele se mudou para o castelo com seus pais e sua futura noiva.

E existia um vampiro morando no castelo. Ele matou a família de Edward e o transformou como seu novo aprendiz. Assim que Edward se tornou forte matou o vampiro e vive no castelo desde então.

- Você morde as pessoas?

- No começo sim. Mas eu descobri que posso viver bem com sangue de animais. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

- E por quê? Quer dizer, não é ser do contra. Os outros vampiros mordem pessoas. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu só não queria ser como meu criador. Sabe eu tinha uma família e foi doloroso perde-los. – sorri, meu vampiro era perfeito.

- Então você não machuca as pessoas? – ele negou e o olhei desconfiada. – E os rapazes?

- Os que vieram com você e sua amiga.

- É.

- Bella, eles eram vampiros. Eles iam mordê-las. – arregalei os olhos. Deus eu atraio coisa ruim.

- Mas se você não é mau. Por que ia me fazer prisioneira? – Edward pareceu envergonhado, e quando me olhou seus olhos eram tristes.

- Você me lembrava minha noiva.

- Oh. E... E por que me deixou ir? – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Quando você chorou chamando sua mãe. Você me lembrou como ela ficou quando fomos presos pelo vampiro que morava aqui. Ela chorava chamando sua mãe. E os gritos dela quando ele a levou até hoje estão em minha mente.

- Obrigada. – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Você não devia ter voltado Bella.

- Eu sei. Mas você quer que eu fique. Não é? – ele sorriu e tocou meu rosto.

- Te quero para sempre Bella. – ofeguei com sua declaração e ele sorriu. Olhei pela janela e já estava escuro.

- É melhor eu ir. – falei me levantando e já caminhando em direção a porta. Estava sentindo meu coração se entristecer. Mas ele negou.

- Você poderia ficar. – ele se aproximou de mim e mordi o lábio sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas eu tenho meus pais... – ele negou.

- Essa noite. – ele sussurrou e olhei em seus olhos.

Eu poderia ficar. Meus pais e Alice iam passar a noite fora. Mas ficar significava que ele me queria. Como mulher. Um desejo correu pelo meu corpo e suspirei. Eu o queria também? Olhei seus olhos ardendo nos meus e ofeguei.

Oh Deus... Eu queria muito.

Sem pensar em mais nada eu me abracei a ele e o beijei. Meus lábios comprimidos aos seus. Ele levou alguns segundos para corresponder. Mas logo sua boca era urgente contra a minha.

Senti suas mãos correrem por meu corpo e gemi contra sua boca. Ele gemeu e agarrou minha coxa me puxando para cima. Entrelacei as pernas em seu quadril e senti uma brisa nos envolver.

De repente eu estava na cama. Olhei atônita para ele. E o vi sorrir malicioso e ficar sobre mim.

Mais como...? Minha cabeça parou de pensar quando a boca dele tocou meu pescoço lambendo minha pele. O que eu tava pensando mesmo?

Que se dane. Gemi ao sentir as mãos dele em meu corpo. Dando leves apertões e me fazendo suspirar. Agarrei seu cabelo e puxei sua boca para a minha.

Lambi seu lábio e ele gemeu e me beijou. Sua boca era fria, mas eu me sentia quente. Na verdade pegando fogo.

Sem me conter mais. E olha que eu nem sabia que eu era tão atirada, eu já estava puxando a camisa dele. Oh Deus, que peito é esse?

Ele era lindo, passei a palma da minha mão e senti-o tremer com meu toque. Minha mão desceu até sua barriga e quando cheguei a sua calça eu não parei. Toquei seu membro e ele gemeu de olhos fechados.

Sorri e comecei a tirar sua calça. Sua mão parou sobre a minha e levantei o rosto. Ele me olhava divertido e corei violentamente.

- Que foi? – eu estava rouca e ofegante.

- Não sabia que você era uma gata selvagem. – se possível eu corei mais.

- Eu não...

- Não fique tímida. Eu gosto. – ele piscou e virou nossos corpos, mas rápido do que minha mente percebeu e eu estava em cima dele. – Sou todo seu.

- Hehe. – eu ri envergonhada e as mãos dele, começaram a subir por minha coxa e suspirei. Malditos hormônios. Lá estava eu o atacando de novo.

Minha boca em seu peito e descendo para sua barriga. Voltei para sua calça e dessa vez ele não me parou. Deslizei o zíper e segurei nas beiradas. Ele levantou o quadril e me sentindo muito vermelha eu a puxei para baixo.

OMG! Ele era grande.

Mordi o lábio corada e levantei o rosto evitando olhar muito para seu... Estava vermelha até de imaginar o nome. De novo em seus movimentos rápidos eu estava deitada e ele sobre mim.

- Minha vez. – falou sorrindo e arregalei os olhos quando o vi lambendo os lábios e olhando minhas roupas.

Sua mão foi passeando por minha barriga por dentro da minha camiseta.

E soltei um gritinho quando ela voou longe. Mas que homem rápido. Ele sorriu e subiu suas mãos para meus seios e os massageou. Eu gemi os sentindo ficarem duros e eretos.

Um calor já se acomodava entre minhas pernas e as esfreguei. Vi seu olhar seguir para lá e corei. Suas mãos desceram do meu seio e foram para minha calça. De novo eu tava com o The Flash só pode. Minha calça estava no chão. E eu nem a vi saindo.

Ele passeou os dedos por minha barriga nua e suspirei. Continuou descendo os dedos até chegar a minha calçinha e abaixou o rosto.

- Gosto do seu cheiro. – ele sussurrou e levantei o rosto para encará-lo.

- É? – ele riu e puxou minha calçinha para baixo e afundo o rosto entre minhas pernas.

- Oh... – gritei confusa e senti sua risada entre minhas pernas e meu corpo acendeu mais.

- Sim. Gosto muito do seu cheiro. Mas será que seu gosto é tão bom? – arregalei os olhos.

- Você...? – não terminei de falar, pois sua língua gelada estava em mim.

OMG! Vou ter um infarto!

Ele sugava, e lambia, chupava. Seus dedos entraram em mim, e meu corpo arqueou. Tinha que admitir que era bom! Deus era muito bom.

Agarrei seus cabelos não querendo que ele se afastasse. Sua língua tocou meu clitóris e quase gritei. Na verdade eu gritei. Meu corpo convulsionou inteiro.

Uma necessidade urgente me assolou e conforme ele me assaltava com seus dedos e sua boca, a necessidade pareceu mais urgente. Até explodir como fogos de artifícios.

Senti meu peito ofegante e meu corpo tremulo. Até respirar estava difícil. Beijos molhados começaram a subir pelo meu corpo e logo os olhos negros me encaravam divertidos.

- Seu gosto é delicioso. – ele falou alegre e me beijou com urgência. Senti meu gosto em sua boca e gemi.

As mãos deles estavam em toda parte e ele era mesmo rápido. Em um minuto beliscava meus mamilos, no outro apertava meu quadril. A necessidade estava voltando.

Senti algo contra a minha entrada, era groso e pulsava. Olhei para baixo e suspirei ao ver seu membro quase me penetrando.

- Oh... Você...? – senti a boca dele em minha garganta.

- Eu o que?

- Vai me...

- Diga o que quer?

- Você vai me... Vai dormir comigo.

- Linda a ultima coisa que faremos será dormir. – eu corei e o ouvi rir.

- Eu sou... – corei de novo e ele me olhou.

- O que você é?

- Virgem. – o lembrei em um sussurro. Ele afagou meu rosto.

- Eu sei.

- Ainda...?

- Se você quiser. – eu mordi meu lábio e o beijei. Eu estava parecendo uma vagabunda. Mas eu queria tanto estar com ele. Assenti e fechei os olhos esperando.

- Abra os olhos. – ele sussurrou e o senti deslizar para dentro de mim. Abri os olhos quando ele parou e senti uma pontada.

Ele beijou minha boca e moveu sua mão para meu clitóris, eu gemi quando ele o beliscou e de repente uma pequena fisgada me fez estremecer. Mas senti outro pequeno beliscão no meu botão e gemi meio mole.

Ele sorriu e agarrou minha coxa e entrelaçou em seu quadril. Fiz o mesmo com a outra e ele deslizou mais fundo em mim. Gemi ofegante.

- Oh Deus isso é bom. – ele riu.

- É sim. – corei.

- Eu falei em voz alta?

- Falou sim. – eu corei envergonha e o vi sorrir enquanto voltava a me beijar e investia profundamente em mim. Seu membro pulsante entrava e saia, bombeando meu centro e meu corpo estava tremulo.

Agarrei seus ombros e afastei nossas bocas, pois iria morrer asfixiada. Ele sorriu e espalhou beijos por meu rosto, e pescoço, mordiscou meu ombro lambendo minha pele.

Sua pele fria estava meio quente, tudo estava quente, eu estava suando e sentindo meu corpo pulsar a cada investida dele. Seu membro pulsou dentro de mim e gemi sentindo minha intimidade pulsar também. Logo ela estava mastigando o membro de Edward e suas investidas se tornaram mais intensas.

- Edward... – gritei alto sentindo meu corpo convulsionar e tremer quando outro orgasmo explodiu e senti o liquido de Edward me invadir. Ficamos abraçados ofegantes, o senti sair de mim e deitar ao meu lado.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Deus eu acabei de perder a virgindade! E com um vampiro. E preciso dizer, com um vampiro bem gostoso. Logo uma duvida passou pela minha cabeça e olhei assustada para Edward.

- Não usamos camisinha. – o vi rir e virar para mim.

- Sou um vampiro Bella. – eu ri sem graça e voltei a deitar puxando o lençol para cobrir meu corpo. Vi-o sorrir e puxar o lençol e ficar sobre mim.

- Não. Eu ainda não acabei com você.

OMG!

[...]

Acordei sentindo o sol em minhas costas e meu corpo todo dolorido. Fiquei parada alguns momentos tentando me acostumar e quando me senti firme levantei. Enrolei-me no lençol e fiquei de pé e vi meu celular jogado no chão.

Tinha uma mensagem perdida e a li rapidamente. Era dos meus pais, dizendo que iam para o vilarejo vizinho e só voltavam à noite.

Sorri aliviada. Só precisava falar com a Sra. Morton, e implorar para ela não contar nada. Se ela contasse para meus pais que dormi fora eles iriam me matar. Cacei minhas roupas e não achei nada. Suspirei achei um closet imenso e tinha roupas de Edward. Vesti uma cueca dele e uma camisa.

Estava faminta. Estava descendo à escada a procura de Edward quando senti um vento e algo agarrando meu corpo. Fiquei em choque e quando o vento parou estava de volta no quarto com Edward a minha frente.

- Edw... – ele tampou minha boca e aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

- Tem alguém na casa.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**- T**em alguém na casa. – arregalei os olhos assustada e ele me abraçou. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, e Edward me soltou. – Fique aqui. – ele sussurrou e sumiu para baixo.

Eu mastigava meus lábios de ansiedade. Quem estava aqui? Será que era o paquera da Alice? O caçador de fantasmas? Ele ia ter uma surpresa ao saber que Edward não era fantasma. Eu ainda estava surpresa.

Fui até a cama de Edward e me sentei abraçando meus joelhos. Estava praticamente mastigando os lábios quando a porta abriu e já estava sorrindo, mas meu sorriso sumiu.

- Bella?

- Oi Jasper. – dei um sorriso amarelo e ele olhou em volta.

- Está sozinha?

- Claro. Com quem eu estaria? Com o conde fantasma? Hehehe. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei um sorrisão.

- Poderia ser. Dizem que ele é muito bonito.

- Ta falando serio? – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Você passou a noite aqui? – senti minhas bochechas corando e evitei seu olhar.

- Não... Eu... Sai logo cedo.

- E por que veio para cá?

- Eu gosto daqui. É muito legal. – ele me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha e sorri.

- Esse castelo úmido e poeirento?

- Que nada. É super limpinho.

- Fala a verdade. O que faz aqui? – me levantei rindo do seu absurdo e já ia em direção a porta, mas ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Jasper me solte.

- Não. Você sabe de algo. E é melhor me contar.

- Não vou contar nada. Nem te conheço. Não é só por que deu uns pegas na Alice que pode mandar em mim. – para minha surpresa ele corou.

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Mas quer. Agora me solta. – falei tentando me soltar e ele me puxou para mais perto dele.

- Não. Me diga onde está seu amiguinho conde?

- Não sei do que está falando. Me solta... – tentei empurrar sua mão e senti um vento frio que bagunçou meus cabelos e o aperto de Jasper sumiu. Quando tirei o cabelo da cara vi Jasper prensado contra a parede e Edward segurando o pescoço dele.

- Quando ela pedir para soltar, é melhor obedecer. – ele rosnava e Jasper estava com os olhos arregalados. Sorri indo até eles.

- Viu. Quem mandou mexer comigo. Meu namorado é foda. – Edward me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e corei. – O que?

- Namorado é? – estava vermelha como um pimentão e dei uma risadinha.

- Num é não? Achei que fosse. – falei olhando para meus pés e brincando com a barra da camisa de Edward, senti os dedos frios dele em meu queixo e ele sorria.

- Não é nada oficial, mas se quiser é claro que eu sou. – eu sorri enormemente e ouvi um pigarro, levantei os olhos e vi Jasper vermelho.

- Edward larga ele. – Edward suspirou, mas me obedeceu, corri a ajudá-lo e ele se afastou de mim.

- Você dorme com esse monstro.

- Hei, meu vampiro é legal. Não fale mal dele.

- Ele é um monstro Bella. Um maldito sugador de sangue.

- Não, Edward é vegetariano. – falei sorrindo.

- O que? – para minha surpresa os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah você sabe Edward. Se você não morde pessoas e morde animais é como se fosse vegetariano. Eu li isso em algum livro ai. – eles me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Que foi? Era verdade! Era até um livro famoso, um best-seller até, uma tal de Stephanie Mayer que o escreveu.

- Amor o que você está pensando?

- Oh você me chamou de amor. – falei toda feliz e ele sorriu e segurou minha mão.

- Acho que estou em um pesadelo só pode ser. – ouvi a voz de Jasper e sorri para ele.

- Ta mais para sonho. – pisquei para Edward que riu e voltei para Jasper. – Jasper escuta aqui, é melhor deixar Edward em paz, que falo bem de você para Alice. – novamente eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louca. – O que? Eu sei que você quer dar uns pegas nela. Ela quer dar pra você. – de novo Jasper corou.

- Bella podia não falar disso na frente do vampiro?

- Por quê? Edward já deu uns pegas em mim. – falei como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo e sorri para Edward.

Jasper se levantou ficando o mais longe possível de Edward e rolei os olhos. E fui até ele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

- Então? Vai deixar Edward em paz? – ele olhou para Edward que sorria e depois para mim, fiz carinha de cachorrinho e ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Mas é meu trabalho matar vampiros.

- Você faz muito isso? – ele assentiu e olhei preocupada para Edward. – Não mata o meu não! – fiz a carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança e ele se moveu desconfortavelmente.

- Bella eu... – meu biquinho e meus olhos gigantes fizeram ele suspirar e olhar para Edward.

– Você não morde mesmo as pessoas?

- Sim. Há muito tempo não machuco humanos.

- E o vampiro que te transformou.

- Eu o matei assim que fiquei forte o bastante. – ele assentiu e voltou a olhar para mim e já estava sorrindo. Mas voltei rapidamente a fazer minha carinha de cão implorando carinho. Ele riu.

- Eu preciso voltar para a pensão e dizer a Sra. Morto... Quer dizer Morton, e dizer que você está bem.

- A Sra. Morton é firmeza. Diz que eu estava dando uns pegas em um gatinho que ela me encobre. – ouvi Edward rindo e Jasper corou e assentiu.

- Não direi com essas palavras. Mas darei o recado. – ele se despediu e foi embora. Acenei animada e senti o hálito frio de Edward em minha nuca.

- Adorei suas roupas. – soltei uma risadinha sentindo meu rosto corado.

- Peguei emprestado. Você se importa? – ele mordiscou meu pescoço e deu uma lambida, me arrepiei toda.

- Na verdade eu me importo sim. – virei para ele preocupada, mas ele sorria. – E acho que você devia tirá-las imediatamente. – eu ri e mordi o lábio.

- Já que você se importa tanto... – comecei a tirar a camisa dele e logo sua cueca, ele lambeu os lábios quando me olhou e sorri.

- Muito melhor. – ele falou colando seu corpo no meu e suspirei ao sentir sua pele gelada colada contra meu corpo nu, estava toda arrepiada, senti um vento e de repente estava na cama e Edward retirando suas roupas enquanto olhava para meu corpo nu.

Vi-o sorrir e já nu subir em cima de mim, suspirei de antecipação e sua boca tomou a minha em um beijo ávido. Gemi agarrando seus cabelos e nos colando mais.

Suas mãos corriam por meu corpo, dando leves apertões e causando choques em minha pele. Suspirei de prazer e ele gemeu separando nossos lábios e beijou minhas bochechas, depois desceu os lábios por meu queixo em direção ao meu pescoço e ombro.

Sua boca continuou deslizando por minha pele até chegar aos meus seios, e quase gritei quando ele sugou o mamilo já duro. Agarrei seus cabelos com força ao sentir sua língua gelada em minha pele. Lambendo, sugando e provando.

- Edward... – ofeguei quando ele chupou meu peito, e seus dedos passeavam entre as minhas coxas provocando, quase chegando aonde mais precisava dele, e depois se afastava.

- Edward... Por favor... – ele riu e afastou os lábios dos meus seios e me olhou.

- Por favor, o que amor?

- Me toque. – ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, eles estavam negros, sem deixar de me olhar deslizou um dedo em minhas dobras e meu corpo se arqueou em direção ao seu corpo.

- Assim? – falou e acrescentou mais um dedo.

- Oh... Deus... Sim... – ele sorriu e movia os dedos com velocidade me fazendo quase gritar de prazer.

Edward desceu a boca pelo meu corpo até chegar lá embaixo e afastou os dedos e lambeu minhas dobras, gemi ofegante agarrando seus cabelos.

Meu corpo tremia e eu estava cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo. Quando, e nem percebi como, Edward nos moveu e eu estava em cima dele. Corei ao vê-lo olhando lascivamente para meus seios e senti suas mãos em minha cintura me levantando e começando a me encaixar nele.

- Oh... oh... – gemia sentindo cada milímetro do seu membro pulsante mergulhar dentro de mim. Ele fechou os olhos ainda me encaixando nele e gememos juntos quando ele entrou todo em mim.

- Você é tão apertada. – ele ofegou agarrando minha bunda e me fazendo mover sobre ele.

- Deus... – gemi apoiando as mãos em seu peito e ele tirou uma mão da minha bunda e começou a passear ela pelos meus seios, provocando os mamilos enquanto me fazia subir e descer sobre seu pau.

Meu corpo todo tremia sentindo-me cada vez mais próxima. Edward rosnou aumentando a velocidade e o sentia pulsando com força dentro de mim. Meu núcleo se contraiu e mastigou o pau de Edward que rosnou e investiu profundamente nos fazendo alcançar o clímax.

Quando ambos explodimos em nosso prazer, eu cai sobre ele ofegante, suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e ele deu pequenos beijos em meu ombro, enquanto afastava meu cabelo e explorava minha pele com a língua gelada. O que me fazia arrepiar, pois eu estava fervendo.

- Edward.

- Diga minha Bella. – sorri e gemi ao sentir ele ficando animado de novo.

- Vampiros nunca se cansam? – ele riu e virou nossos corpos rapidamente e ficou sobre mim e agarrou minha coxa a colocando em seu quadril.

- Não. Somos insaciáveis.

- Deus... estou perdida. – falei em um gemido e ele riu enquanto voltava a investir contra mim.

Eu voltaria para casa toda acabada. Mas valeria a pena, ôh se valia.

[...]

Já era tarde quando entrei na pousada e todos levantaram os olhos quando me viram. Sorri envergonhada e fui até meus pais dar um beijo neles.

- Oi pai.

- Olá filha. Aonde esteve?

- Oi mãe. Eu conheci um cara do povoado e ficamos passeando.

- Arrumou um namorado filha? – corei e acabei deixando meu olhar cair em Jasper que esperava eu continuar.

- Bem, mais ou menos.

- Oh que maravilha. Tem que trazê-lo para nos conhecer. – sorri amarelo e voltei a olhar para Jasper que arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

- Mãe que mico. Ele é ficante de viagem. A ultima coisa que ele quer é conhecer meus pais. – meu pai riu e minha mãe suspirou.

- Uma pena. – assenti como se lamentasse e comecei a ir para as escadas.

- Vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Despedi-me de todos e corri para meu quarto. Mal tinha entrado e uma Alice toda alegrinha entrou correndo no quarto.

- Bella você nem vai acreditar.

- Você deu uns pega no Jasper? – ela corou violentamente.

- Bella!

- Não é isso?

- Bem é! Só que não desse jeito. A gente passeou e foi super romântico. – falou com os olhos brilhando e sorri. Queria poder contar a Alice sobre Edward. Mas era capaz dela me mandar para um hospício.

Então fiquei quieta e ouvi todas as coisas maravilhosas que Jazz fez. Quase dormi quando ela estava dizendo a qualidade numero 50 do rapaz e recebi um cutucão. Abri os olhos.

- Então, ele não é incrível?

- O melhor. Dá uns pega nele e aproveita bem. – ela corou e me tacou um travesseiro.

- Não seja boba eu gosto dele.

- Que bom Alice. Fico feliz por você.

- E seu ficante de viagem?

- Ta bem. Te mandou um beijo. – ela riu.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Edward.

- Ele é bonito?

- Absurdamente lindo.

- Ele é legal?

- Maravilhosamente legal, e absurdamente lindo.

- Ele existe? – fiz cara feia e taquei um travesseiro nela que riu.

- Desculpe Bella. Mas ele não parece real.

- Ta falando o que, o seu namorado é caça fantasmas. – ela corou.

- Ele é caçador.

- De que?

- Ele não disse.

- Então era isso que tava fazendo no mato?

- Sim.

- Estava caçando um veado?

- Pode ser. – falou evitando me olhar e rolei os olhos. Se Jasper quisesse continuar dando uns pegas em Alice teria que ser sincero com ela.

Claro, claro. – deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e voltei a pensar no meu vampiro lindo e tesudo.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**M**e vesti enquanto olhava Edward deitado nu na enorme cama e corei. Já fazia um mês que estávamos em Hartford e estava na hora de voltar para o EUA. Olhei para meu vampiro lindo que sorria para mim e senti um aperto no peito.

Jasper havia me avisado que quando chegasse a hora eu teria que deixá-lo. Mais eu não queria deixar Edward. Ele podia ir comigo, mais ele podia ficar chateado de ficar trancado o dia inteiro.

Ou eu podia ficar...

- No que está pensando? – evitei seu olhar e senti seus dedos em meu pulso e ele me puxou para a cama e cai em seu peito. – Isabella?

- Minhas férias estão acabando. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e arrumou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- E o que tem? – suspirei e me afastei de Edward, mais ele me puxou para seu peito novamente.

- Eu vou ter que ir.

- Para onde? – ele parecia alarmado e suspirei.

- Eu não moro aqui Edward. Minha casa é na America.

- Oh. – ele me apertou com força em seus braços por alguns segundo e depois me soltou, levantou-se e vestiu sua calça, mordi o lábio enquanto observava ele se arrumar.

- E quando você vai? – evitei seus olhos, sentindo vontade de chorar. Ele não vai me pedir pra ficar?

- Acho que mais uma semana. – minha garganta fechou e me levantei apresada, antes que começasse a chorar na frente dele. – Eu... eu tenho que ir. – sai correndo do quarto e fui até a escada a descendo rapidamente. Já no meio dos degraus senti o vento frio e braços em volta de mim, e um beijo em meus cabelos.

- Não quero que vá.

- Mais já está tarde Edward. – ele me abraçou mais apertado e me virou de frente para ele, seus olhos dourados me encarando intensamente.

- Não quero que vá embora de Hartford. – sorri e o abracei apertado.

- Quer que eu fique com você? – ele sorriu e roçou seu nariz no meu.

- É o que mais quero. – suspirei e fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei minha boca na sua, ele me levantou e abracei seu pescoço ficando pendurada nele, ele sorriu contra meus lábios intensificando o beijo e gemi em sua boca.

- Então quando vai me transformar? – ele me soltou e quase cai da escada, mais ele me segurou antes.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe. Me transformar para ficar igual a você.

- Nem pensar.

- Mais...

- Não.

- E o que você espera? Que eu fique aqui e humana?

- Mais é claro.

- Nem pensar. – repeti suas palavras o encarando e ele suspirou e tentou me abraçar, mais virei às costas e desci as escadas.

- Bella, por favor? – me virei pra ele sentindo meu rosto em chamas, mais era de raiva. Apontei o dedo em seu peito nu.

- Não. Eu não vou ficar com você assim. O que você quer que eu fique velha e pelancuda e você todo bonitão? – ele parecia estar se esforçando para não rir e bufei mais, o que o fez suspirar e segurar minha mão contra seu peito.

- Bella, eu não posso fazer isso com você. – senti minha garganta apertada e uma vontade de chorar.

- Então é melhor eu ir. – afastei minha mão da dele e desci as escadas correndo, já estava na porta quando ele me alcançou e me abraçou por trás, sua boca em meus cabelos e suspirei.

- Edward...

- Você não pode ir. – me virei para ele.

- Vai me transformar? – ele fechou os olhos com força e me encarou.

- Me peça qualquer coisa Bella, menos isso. – suspirei e fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca, ele me abraçou querendo aprofundar o beijo, e me afastei.

- Eu sinto Edward. – tentei empurrá-lo, mais ele não me soltava. – Edward...? – ele negou e me abraçou apertado.

- Você não vai.

- O que? – arregalei os olhos. Meu vampiro tinha ficado doido?

Ele respirou fundo, me deu mais um abraço apertado e para minha total surpresa me jogou sobre os ombros, e começou a subir as escadas. E me desesperei me debatendo.

- Edward o que está fazendo?

- Te impedindo de me deixar.

- Você ficou louco?

- Provavelmente.

- Edward Cullen... – comecei, mais ele usou sua velocidade e logo estávamos em um corredor escuro e estranho, fiquei nervosa e me encolhi. Ele me colocou no chão e dei um passo para trás.

- Bella...

- Era esse o seu plano o tempo todo? – falei em desespero e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que?

- Agora que não sou mais útil vai me devorar. Ou me cortar em milhões de pedaçinhos, ou pior...

- O que?

- Vai me dar o fora.

- Serio que é esse o pior? – dei de ombros fazendo um biquinho. Ele suspirou e me puxou para seus braços.

- Eu não vou te devorar, nem te cortar em milhões de pedaçinhos, e Deus me livre de te dar um fora. – suspirei aliviada e ele riu contra meus cabelos. – Só não quero que você vá.

- Mais Edward, eu não quero envelhecer e acabar como a Sra. Morton. – não que tivesse algum problema com a Sra. Morton, mais imagina a cena, Edward todo bonitão e eu tocando nele com a mão tremendo e dando sustos nele. Nem pensar! Ele suspirou me abraçando.

- Eu preciso pensar Bella. – assenti já me afastando, mais ele não me soltou. – Eu disse que ia pensar. Não que você podia ir. – arregalei os olhos em pânico.

- Edward?

- Venha conhecer seu quarto. – ele falou serio e mordi os lábios, ele começou a caminhar e o segui nervosa. Eu poderia correr, afinal se eu fosse rápida o suficiente fugiria e poderia escapar.

Só tinha dois problemas que atrapalhavam meus planos. Primeiro se eu corresse o mais rápido que eu poderia – e olha que não era grande coisa – eu acabaria caindo e morrendo.

Ainda lembro quando inventei de correr na corrida que teve na escola. Fui de cara no asfalto, ralei tudo. Meu pai me proibiu de correr até dentro de casa. Mais eu sempre corria quando ele não via hehe.

Voltando, segundo problema, eu não queria deixar meu vampiro. Ele ia surtar sem mim. Ele já tava surtando e eu só ameacei ir embora. Claro que eu só estava fazendo um charme, por que eu nunca o deixaria. Mais ele não precisa saber disso.

Eu daria um jeito de convencê-lo a me transformar. Nem morta que ia ficar velha e pelancuda. Nem pensar... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando trombei em Edward e ele me segurou.

- Você está bem? – pisquei confusa.

- Sim. Por quê?

- To te chamando a um tempinho já.

- Oh. – corei olhando pros meus pés. – Tava pensando em umas coisas.

- Sobre?

- Nada de importante.

- Bella... – ele suspirou e o abracei.

- Edward, pense bem. Eu não posso ficar aqui. E quando ficar tarde e meus pais me procurarem? Jasper vai trazê-los direto pra cá. – ele sorriu e me preocupei, meu vampiro tinha problemas.

- Eu já pensei nisso.

- Já? – ele me soltou e sorriu mais e abriu uma porta e revelou um quarto. Olhei o quarto que ele me mostrava. Era grande como o dele, mais em tons claros, estava um pouco empoeirado. Ele me empurrou levemente para dentro.

- Tenho mesmo que ficar aqui? – ele assentiu.

- Sim. O outro o caçador conhece. Aqui ele nunca vai te achar. – ele falou sorrindo e comecei a realmente a me preocupar.

- Edward vampiros ficam loucos? – ele sorriu e me abraçou de novo.

- Se tentam tirar a razão da sua existência é possível. – ofeguei isso era uma declaração?

- Como assim? – me fiz de desentendida e ele riu e beijou meus olhos.

- Você Isabella Swan, é a razão da minha existência. E não posso e nem vou viver sem você. – sorri, mais ainda não estava satisfeita.

- Então em outras palavras você está me dizendo que me ama? – ele riu e me abraçou apertado.

- Você duvida? Estou te raptando pra não me deixar. – suspirei.

- Eu vou tentar fugir.

- Essa eu quero ver.

- O que está insinuando?

- Primeiro eu sou um vampiro, ouço ate as batidas do seu coração. Segundo, você é meio atrapalhada amor.

Ok, eu estaria indignada se ele não tivesse me chamado de amor. Então eu relevei.

Edward sorriu e me puxou para um beijo, sua boca tomou a minha com urgência e agarrei os cabelos dele, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e suas mãos me puxaram para cima me fazendo grudar nele.

Suas mãos grandes agarraram a minha bunda e gemi me esfregando nele, já o sentia sua excitação, minhas mãos desceram do seu cabelo e corriam por seus braços fortes, a boca separou das minhas e sua língua estava em meu pescoço.

Gemi apertando seus braços, ele voltou a beijar minha boca com urgência, e já nos levava para a cama, de repente ele parou e separou a boca da minha e rosnou baixinho. O encarei e ele parecia irritado, e me soltou.

- O que foi?

- Já estão aqui.

- Quem?

- Jasper e outro homem.

- Será que é meu pai. Não vai fazer nada com ele, vai?

- Claro que não. Vou dar uma olhada. – assenti e ele começou a andar e eu o segui, ele parou de repente e trombei nele.

- Ai.

- Bella, você não vai.

- Não? – fiz minha carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança e ele riu.

- Essa sua carinha só funciona com humanos tolos. – bufei e ele beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Sentei na cama irritada. Quem ele pensava que era pra me deixar aqui sozinha. Só por que era gostoso? Não mesmo. Esperei mais uns minutinhos e fui atrás dele. Girei a maçaneta da porta e estava fechada.

AAAh que ódio! Não acredito que ele me trancou. Cadê a confiança? Ok eu ia fugir mesmo, mais ele tinha que confiar em mim.

Irritada me joguei na cama e olhei pela janela imensa que tinha na extremidade do quarto. Dava em direção ao mar. Olhei desanimada. Eu nunca mais veria meus pais, nem Alice, ou até a Sra. Morton, já tinha me acostumado com a mão tremida dela, quase não tomava mais susto.

Ia sentir falta de tantas coisas. Como... os gritos do meu pai pra arrumar o quarto. Ou a minha mãe me chamando de encalhada, ou Alice me arrastando para o shopping...

Espera ai, por que eu ia sentir falta desse povo?

Não pensando bem, meu pai era legal, em 45% do tempo. E ir no shopping não era tão ruim assim, eu até tinha roupas bonitas. E vamos admitir eu era encalhada mesmo.

Afastei esses pensamentos sem noção e tentei aceitar que se eu quisesse ser vampira, eu não poderia mais ver meus pais mesmo. Então era bom eu já começar a me acostumar com a idéia.

Era triste deixar a minha antiga vida para trás. Mais eu não podia deixar meu vampiro tesudo. Como eu ia viver sem ele. Eu amava minha família, mais eu precisava mais de Edward, sem ele eu morreria.

Ok! Estou sendo dramática, mais eu quase morreria. Não sairia mais de casa, vegetaria na cama, vendo filmes românticos e me entupindo de pipoca. Alice teria que me arrastar para... Espera eu já fazia isso...

Ouvi a porta abrindo e não me mexi, a cama se moveu, com peso adicional e suspirei ficando quietinha. Senti sua mão fria afastando meus cabelos do pescoço, e seus lábios tocando minha pele. Me arrepiei na hora, mais estava chateada com ele.

- Bella? – continuei quietinha, o senti me puxando para seus braços, seu peito colado em minhas costas.

- Vamos amor, não fique chateada. Sei que parece horrível o que estou fazendo. Mais eu te amo tanto Bella. – senti vontade de chorar. Eu também o amava, mais eu não queria ficar velha e ele bonitão. Não me mexi e senti seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço e um suspiro.

- Não me odeie... – virei para ele e o beijei, ele demorou uns segundos para retribuir, mais quando retribuiu, sua boca tomou a minha com urgência.

Suas mãos passearam por meu corpo, e gemi quando ele puxou minha perna para cima da sua, nossos corpos colados, podia sentir seu membro latejando e quando me movi um pouco ele rosnou largando meus lábios, e sua boca deslizou em minha pele.

Lambendo e chupando, arquei meu corpo e meus seios prensaram contra o peito forte. Deus era gostoso. E queria ficar assim com ele eternamente. Eternamente... Um pensamento perverso me tomou e empurrei Edward.

Ele me olhou ofegante e surpreso e sorri para ele, dei um pequeno beijinho em seu queixo e virei para o lado.

- Bella? – me virei para ele com minha melhor carinha de inocente. Toma Sr. Banner, e o senhor disse que eu não sabia atuar hehe.

- Sim?

- O que aconteceu?

- Não entendi Edward.

- Nos estávamos quase...

- Edward, eu só estava te mostrando que nunca te odiaria. Eu te amo seu bobo. – ele sorriu e já veio me abraçar, mais virei rapidamente e sussurrei um boa noite.

Ele não me tocou por alguns minutos e ri internamente. Seus braços me rodearam e repousei a cabeça em seu peito e fingi dormir. Eu iria virar vampira. E iria convencer Edward, usando a única arma que conhecia.

Sexo.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**M**e movi na enorme cama, e ainda de olhos fechados tateei a procura do corpão do meu vampiro, mais só encontrei o vazio. Mais cadê ele? Me prende e foge é.

Levantei da cama e ainda estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, só que toda amassada. Não tinha nada pra vestir. Fazer o que!

Dei uma alisada na roupa mesmo, até arrumar outra, estava alisando a camisa quando reparei que faltava um pedaço.

Olhei atentamente e era um pedação. Estranhei, não lembrava de ter rasgado ela. Decidi ignorar e fui atrás do meu vampiro.

Fui até a porta e para minha surpresa estava aberta. Comemorei e sai apresada do quarto. Olhei em volta e nada de Edward.

Eu podia dar uma fugida até a pousada. Pegar umas roupas e escova de dente. Isso é muito importante, nem morta que Edward me beijaria antes de eu escovar os dentes.

Sai apressada pelo longo corredor e desci um lance de escada, mais não conhecia o corredor que se estendia a minha frente. Merda praguejei, voltando a subir a escada e segui para a direita do corredor, dessa vez estava certa de que ia para o caminho certo. Andando mais um pouco achei outra escada, e sorrindo satisfeita desci, mais ao chegar ao andar de baixo havia outro corredor estranho.

Mais aonde Edward tinha me colocado. Sabia que devia ter prestado atenção quando ele me mostrou o castelo. Mais não. Eu tinha que ficar babando nele em vez disso. Agora estou perdida.

Esse castelo é imenso, e se Edward nunca mais me achar? Se eu me perder para sempre?

Comecei a entrar em pânico, não sabia se corria gritando que nem uma louca, ou chorava chamando por Edward.

Já sei vou sair gritando chamando por Edward.

Já ia começar a correr quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. – comecei a me debater, dando chutes e pontapés e socos pra tudo que é lado, quando senti mãos me chacoalhando.

- Isabella.

- Edward? – parei de gritar e encarei Edward que me olhava preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você me assustou. – resmungue colocando a mão no peito e ele riu.

- Desculpe amor. – ele me puxou para seus braços e sorri contra seu peito. – Estava te procurando.

- Eu me perdi. – confessei corada e senti seus lábios em meus cabelos.

- Que bom que eu te achei. – concordei com a cabeça, ele abraçou a minha cintura e levantou um pouco o meu corpo para alcançar meus lábios, envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e rocei minha boca na dele.

Ele suspirou contra meus lábios e sorri, aprofundando o beijo. Minha língua mergulhou em sua boca, e ele gemeu apertando meu corpo mais contra o dele.

Meu corpo se acendeu todo quando senti sua excitação, e que excitação cutucando diretamente lá. Me esfreguei nele, e com muito, eu digo muito esforço interrompi o beijo e me afastei.

A carinha de decepcionado de Edward foi linda, e quase, eu disse QUASE, pulei em seu colo para fazer tudo que ele quisesse. Mais eu consegui ser forte e fique de costas pra ele para me concentrar. Depois de contar até 10 voltei a olhá-lo.

- Então o que tem pro café? – Edward me olhou como se eu fosse louca e dei um sorrisão.

- Café?

- É Edward. Sou humana, eu como comida. – ele piscou tentando se concentrar e assentiu.

- Café. – repetiu e começou a caminhar, o segui em silencio, olhando para o chão, meu olhar acabou caindo em minha camisa rasgada.

- Edward?

- Hummm?

- O que aconteceu com minha camisa? – ele parou de andar e seus olhos pousaram na camisa rasgada.

- Eu rasguei.

- Por quê? – ele sorriu.

- Eu precisava de provas.

- Provas? – ele veio até mim e me abraçou, enterrando o rosto em meus cabelos.

- Sabe, para provar que você morreu. – ofeguei e me afastei dele.

- Acham... Acham que eu morri? – ele assentiu tristemente e mordi o lábio.

Nossa ele foi rápido. Olhei para ele que parecia culpado, e pesaroso e o abracei. Eu queria ficar com ele, e se era o único jeito que fosse assim. Olhei para Edward e afaguei sua bochecha sorrindo.

- Podemos ir ao meu funeral. – ele me olhou confuso e sorri.

- Por quê?

- Quero ver quantas pessoas vão. Sabe se descobre se você era querido pelo seu funeral. No do meu tio, não foi ninguém. Também, o cara era maior mala... – Edward colou sua boca na minha e sorri contra seus lábios, mais me afastei rapidamente.

- Por que isso?

- Você não parava de falar coisas sem sentido. – eu ri.

- Desculpe. Acho que estou nervosa. Sabe toda essa coisa de estar morta é muito estressante.

- Você não está morta Bella.

- Eu sei disso. Mais o povo não sabe. Para o mundo Isabella Swan morreu. – ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Deve estar pensando que fez um mal negocio me raptando. Mais agora já era. Uma duvida me ocorreu e olhei preocupada para Edward. – Alias como eu morri?

- Caiu no mar.

- Bem típico de mim. – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Pare de falar absurdos, por pelo menos alguns minutos e venha comer. – assenti e ele me soltou.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores, e tentei prestar bem atenção por onde ia. Agora eu não me perderia mais. Já estava comemorando a vitoria, quando vi a porta do quarto que estava antes.

Olhei desolada quando Edward abriu a porta e me mostrou meu quarto. Com um biquinho entrei e ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Havia uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama, onde tinha pães e bolo, suco, e frutas. Olhei espantada pra ele.

- Mais... mais...

- O que houve?

- Como trouxe essas coisas aqui? – Edward olhou para a mesa e riu.

- Eu fiz, bem não as frutas, essas eu comprei.

- Mais achei que você não saísse do castelo. – ele rolou os olhos e pegou minha mão, em levando para a mesa.

- Não seja absurda Bella. Lógico que eu saio. Só não deixo ninguém me ver. Se não como eu teria roupas. – dei uma breve olhada em Edward e ele pra alguém tão velho, até que usava umas roupas moderninhas.

Sério eu sou desatenta.

- Que coisa. – ele sorriu e puxou a cadeira, e me sentei ainda olhando pra ele.

- O que? – ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e me serviu o suco.

- Sabe nos devíamos conversar.

- Claro. O que quer saber.

- Essa sua situação de vampiro.

- O que tem?

- Ela é permanente? – ele riu.

- Bem, estou há alguns séculos assim, e nunca vi mudança nenhuma. – assenti me servindo de um pedaço de bolo.

- E você sai de dia?

- Se não tenho contato direto com o sol.

- O que acontece no sol? – perguntei me inclinando para ele.

- Eu pego fogo.

- Serio? – ele riu e roçou seu nariz no meu, corei de leve e me afastei dele.

- Serio.

- Nossa. E você dorme em caixões?

- Bella esqueceu que dormimos juntos.

- Tem certeza? Por que de manhã eu estava sozinha na cama.

- Eu estava preparando seu café.

- Oh. Sabe você é muito misterioso.

- Claro que não.

- E por que não sabia dessas coisas?

- Por que você nunca perguntou. – droga ele estava certo. Mais quem pensa em outra coisa, quando tem Edward pelado na frente? Ninguém né.

Mais essa greve de sexo iria me fazer conhecer melhor meu vampiro. Só esperava não subir pelas paredes. Já estava com saudades do corpão de Edward. Por que vamos admitir, ele é uma gostosura só...

- Bella? – a mão de Edward se movia na frente do meu rosto e pisquei confusa.

- O que?

- Você está me encarando. – ele riu baixinho e apontou para minha boca. – E babando. – corei absurdamente, e levei a mão apressadamente para a boca e sequei a baba. Ele sorriu e me entregou um pãozinho.

Comi rapidamente. Estava na hora de eu e Edward termos uma longa conversa.

Assim que acabei meu café, Edward me mostrou no banheiro, escova de dentes e todas as coisas que precisava para um banho. Ele tinha enchido uma banheira com água quente e nem quis saber como.

O Expulsei do banheiro, o que o deixou indignado. Mais não me importei. Tomei um banho rápido e quando fui me secar encontrei uma roupa de Edward. Uma camisa e uma de suas cueca boxer.

Será que Edward estava com segundas intenções? Vesti a roupa mesmo, por que não iria sair nua. Mais ao sair do banheiro e ver seu olhar sobre mim tive certeza.

Ele não só estava com segundas, como com terças e quartas intenções. Iria ser difícil fugir dele. Mais eu sou forte. É Bella repete mesmo, quem sabe assim você acredita.

Fui para a cama e sentei ao seu lado, ficamos alguns segundos em silencio. Não sabia por onde começar, e Edward parecia com medo do que eu diria. Se ele imaginasse o que passava em minha mente, com certeza ficaria com medo.

- Então... – quebrei o silencio e ele olhou em meus olhos esperando.

- Então?

- Me conte mais sobre essa coisa de vampiro. – ele sorriu e segurou minha mão na sua.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo. O que come? Se você dorme? E tudo o que mais há pra saber. – ele suspirou e deitou na cama ainda segurando minha mão. Deitei ao seu lado o olhando e esperei ele falar. Ele fitou o teto.

- Bem, tomamos sangue, e já te contei que tomo sangue de animas.

- Sim. Você é vegetariano. – ele riu e me olhou.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Vamos ver, eu não preciso dormir, nem ir ao banheiro, e nada de comida. Posso sair de dia se não estiver sol. Mais nada de contato direto. Acho que só.

- Muita coisa em. – ele sorriu e voltou a fitar o teto.

- Acho que sim.

- Você não gosta de ser vampiro? – ele me olhou e tocou meu rosto.

- É uma existência triste Bella. Ver o mundo mudar e você continuar o mesmo. – toquei seu rosto.

- Mais eu estarei com você agora. – ele fechou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- E nunca vai me deixar? – sorri e soltei sua mão, e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Eu amo você. E a única coisa que nos impede de ficar juntos é você. – ele se afastou.

- Bella, por favor...

- Mais Edward... – ele me olhou com os olhos tristes e suspirei. – Essa conversa não terminou. – ele sorriu e voltou para a cama.

- Eu sei. Você não vai desistir. – afirmou e sorri.

- Nunca. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Ainda bem que tenho tempo. – Eu não, falei em pensamento, mais as mãos de Edward em meu corpo me distraíram. Suas mãos grandes começaram a apertar minha coxa, e outra começou a subir por dentro da camisa.

Deus eu teria que ser muito forte. Afastei a mão de Edward e ele me olhou confuso.

- O que?

- Não quero fazer isso.

- Por quê?

- Não estou com vontade. – ele me olhou desconfiado, e dei meu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Ok. O que quer fazer então? – dei de ombros me levantando.

- O que você faz normalmente.

- Te faço delirar na cama. – corei violentamente.

- Edward! – ele riu. – O que fazia antes de mim?

- Sei lá. Fico deitado, ou fico na biblioteca...

- Tem uma biblioteca? – perguntei animada e ele sorriu.

- Sim.

- Vamos pra lá.

- Bella, não quero ler.

- Quer fazer o que então? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Quero te jogar na cama e te fazer gritar de prazer. – voltei a corar e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Nada disso. Seu tarado.

- Até ontem você não se importava. – dei de ombros e me levantei já saindo do quarto, mais ele foi mais rápido e me prensou na parede. Olhei meio chocada pra ele.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Nada. – ele levou a boca até meu pescoço e deu uma lambida. Gemi baixinho, mais eu não iria me render, mesmo sendo muito, muito difícil.

- Edward melhor pararmos... – a língua dele já explorava minha jugular e eu estava ofegante.

- Não. Eu quero você. – o empurrei de leve e ele me olhou nos olhos, mais suas mãos ainda me apertavam contra seu corpo.

- E eu quero ser vampira. – ele parou de me tocar.

- Bella...?

- Viu nem todos tem o que querem. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Então é isso. Chantagem? – eu sorri.

- Vai me transformar?

- Não.

- Então sim. É chantagem. – achei que ele ia me xingar e me mandar ir embora, que ele podia arrumar outra. Por que convenhamos era só Edward sorrir que apareceria um monte de vadias querendo dar para ele.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Vamos ver quem vai desistir primeiro. – falou sorrindo e esfregou seu membro super excitado em mim, me deixando super acesa aqui e se afastou.

- Vamos à biblioteca.

OMG! Agora eu tava ferrada.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**O**MG! Agora eu tava ferrada.

Caminhamos em silencio por um longo corredor. Edward não me olhava, mais eu não conseguia evitar secar sua bunda.

E que bunda tinha esse homem, serio estava até babando.

Deus! Desde quando eu sou tão tarada? Devia ser a falta de sexo. Tudo bem que só fazia um dia que não estávamos juntos. Mais eu já estava doida para pegar meu vampiro.

Mais eu não iria desistir. Seja forte Bella. Pensei ainda encarando a traseira do meu vampiro, que nem vi quando ele parou e trombei nele.

- Ai.

- Bella?

- Desculpa. Estava... Distraída. – ele sorriu e suspirei, o homem era lindo.

- Com o que?

- Nada de importante. – falei sem olhar para ele e senti ele me abraçando. Congelei na hora, se ele me agarrasse eu ia fraquejar, eu já estava fraquejando só de olhar sua bunda. Tentei me livrar do seu abraço mais estava impossível.

- Calma Bella.

- O que vai fazer? – ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do meu. Prendi a respiração esperando ele me beijar, fiz até um biquinho, mais ele riu.

- Não. Como você disse nada de sexo.

- Não quero sexo. Quero um beijo.

- Mais você pode cair em tentação.

- Com um beijo?

- Se eu beijar direito. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Como posso cair em tentação com um simples beijinho? – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais.

- Quer que eu mostre? – pisquei confusa, ao olhar seus olhos dourados me queimavam, e neguei rapidamente, era bem capaz de ele conseguir mesmo.

- Melhor não. Então por que me agarrou?

- Não te agarrei. Só quero te levar mais rápido para a biblioteca. Sem ofender amor, mais você é muito lerda.

- Se eu fosse vampira seria mais rápida. – murmurei baixinho e ouvi ele suspirar, antes de correr comigo em seus braços, me agarrei a ele sentindo o vento frio me envolver e em segundos ele já tinha parado.

- Viu. Muito mais rápido. – assenti quando ele me colocou no chão e vi que estávamos em um corredor que nunca vi.

- Onde estamos? – ele sorriu e segurou minha mão me levando até grandes portas duplas e soltou minha mão e abriu.

Olhei boquiaberta a grande, não imensa biblioteca. Eu amava livros, amava ficar deitadinha em meu quarto lendo. Na verdade era só o que eu fazia. Devia ser por isso que minha mãe me chamava de encalhada.

Mais também o que ela queria. Que eu saísse dando por ai. E quando eu sai e olha no que deu. Estou aqui presa no castelo, negando sexo para um vampiro gostoso, só pra ele me transformar.

Minha mãe teria orgulho de mim.

Entrei na sala olhando as estantes super altas entuchadas de livros e mais livros. Com varias escadas que davam em outros pisos, para chegar nas estantes mais altas, que iam até o teto. Mordi o lábio pensando por onde começar seria uma eternidade para ler tudo. Mais quando eu fosse vampira eu teria tempo... Ou talvez não, já que tinha um vampiro gostoso me abraçando por trás.

- Edward? – ele se colou mais a mim e senti algo roçando em minha bunda.

- Hummm? – ele murmurou e deu um beijo rápido em meu pescoço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada amor. – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo. Gemi baixinho e inconscientemente empinei a bunda, sentindo seu membro pressionar mais em meu bumbum.

Ouvi sua risadinha e me afastei rapidamente. Ele sorriu e em sua velocidade de vampiro, sumiu indo para uma das estantes altas e suspirei.

Esse homem ia acabar comigo.

Passamos pelo menos uma hora na biblioteca, e eu já estava subindo pelas paredes. Edward estava pegando pesado.

Toda hora em que estava distraída ele ficava me enconchando, não que fosse ruim, mais ele sempre se afastava quando estava começando a me animar.

O que era bom, por que se eu me animasse, eu o atacaria. Mais era ruim, por que eu não queria fraquejar.

A quem eu quero enganar, mais um pouquinho e eu estaria pendurada nele.

Dei uma breve olhada para ele que estava em uma poltrona longe de onde eu lia. E vi que ele me olhava sorrindo safado e piscou para mim, corei e baixei os olhos lendo a mesma pagina pela milésima vez.

Senti o livro sendo tirado de minhas mãos e olhei para Edward que sorria para mim.

- Chega de ler.

- Por quê? – perguntei ansiosa olhando para os lados, a porta estava aberta, mais duvidava que eu chegasse lá viva. Com certeza eu cairia antes da metade do caminho. Voltei meu olhar para ele que sorria.

- Não está com fome? – senti minha barriga roncar e ele riu baixinho, olhei para ele corada.

- Muita.

- Então venha. – ele me estendeu a mão e fomos juntos para fora da biblioteca. Tentei decorar o caminho, mais sem que eu percebesse Edward me segurou pela cintura, levantando um pouco meu corpo e abracei rapidamente seu pescoço, já sabendo o que ele faria.

Fechei os olhos sentindo o vento nos envolvendo e em poucos segundos estávamos na cozinha. Esperei ele me soltar, mais ele sorriu e caminhou até uma mesa que havia ali, e me sentou na beirada, e ficou entre minhas pernas.

Meu corpo se arrepiou todo ao tê-lo tão perto, e suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e me puxaram mais para a beirada me encaixando nele.

Deus! Estava sentindo o seu membro excitado bem na minha intimidade.

Olhei em seus olhos e suas mãos desceram um pouco e soltei um gritinho quando ele agarrou minha bunda e me colou mais a ele, agora senti seu pau cutucando lá e já estava sentindo meu corpo em chamas.

- Ed... – gemi quando a boca dele se apossou da minha, sua língua invadindo minha boca imediatamente, levei minhas mãos ao seu pescoço o puxando mais para perto.

Sua língua se enroscou na minha e gemi contra seus lábios, seu membro ainda roçava em mim, e minha calçinha estava em um estado lamentável. Eu precisava tanto estar com ele.

Minhas mãos desceram para seus ombros, e braços chegando até seu peito, e descendo mais até sua barriga, agarrei a barra de sua camiseta e a puxei pela cabeça, ele separou nossos lábios rapidamente, e arrancou a minha blusa.

Seu peito nu entrou em contato com minha pele e gemi novamente, minhas pernas se entrelaçaram em sua cintura o colando mais a mim, como se houvesse espaço entre nos.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e me levantou um pouco puxando meu shorts com força e o rasgou, ofeguei quando minha bunda encostou na mesa fria, mais me senti quente quando senti seus dedos afastarem minha calçinha e brincar com meu clitóris.

Apressadamente comecei a desafivelar suas calças, que caíram aos seus pés. E coloquei a mão dentro da sua calça, agarrando seu membro que pulsava. Apertei levemente e ele gemeu rouco.

Sua boca se afastou da minha e começou a distribuir beijos e lambidas por meu pescoço. Gemi caindo sobre a mesa, e senti suas mãos em meu corpo, a calçinha foi rasgada fora de mim, e senti sua língua em mim.

- Edward... – gritei quando ele circulou meu clitóris com a língua e chupou.

Quem precisava ser vampira mesmo.

- OMG! – ele riu contra a minha intimidade, e senti seus dedos deslizando por minhas dobras.

Juro que vi estrelas, e elas dançavam. Meu corpo convulsionou, meu baixo ventre se contraindo fortemente, a cada investida de seu dedo, meu núcleo pulsava apertando os dedos de Edward ainda dentro de mim. Meu prazer explodiu e fiquei mole sobre a mesa, ainda senti a língua dele em mim, me provando.

Meu sexo latejava e me sentia quente e ainda excitada. Também com a sua língua lá, impossível não ficar, agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei para cima, ele sorriu safado e colou sua boca na minha, me beijando com urgência.

Agarrei sua bunda gostosa e senti ele colocando seu membro quase na portinha da minha entrada, tentei puxá-lo para frente mais ele nem se moveu.

Estreitei os olhos para ele, o que só fez ele sorriu e agarrar minha bunda e me encaixou nele, colou a boca em meu ouvido.

- Eu que mando aqui.

- Ok. – sussurrei e senti ele deslizar para dentro e sair antes de entrar todo.

- Edward... – gemi apertando sua bundinha e ele fechou os olhos e quando abriu, seus olhos estavam escuros.

- Quieta. – mandou sem deixar de me olhar e ofeguei.

Adorei ele mandão.

Senti ele voltar a deslizar para dentro de mim, e dessa vez fiquei quietinha. Ele sorriu e se enterrou todo em mim. Ofeguei quando seu membro pulsou e meu centro se contraiu ao seu redor.

Fechei os olhos jogando meu corpo para trás, e ele apertou minha bunda e me puxou mais para a frente, se enterrando mais em mim. Senti o ar faltar.

Ele saiu lentamente me torturando, e voltou com força. Meu olhos giraram de prazer. Ele continuou nessas investidas maravilhosas por mais alguns minutos, e eu só gemia.

Senti ele me puxar para cima e abri meus olhos encarando os seus. Ele lambeu os lábios e me beijou com urgência, enquanto investia em mim, agora mais rápido. Meu centro se contraio e pulsou esmagando o pau de Edward. Ele rosnou e separou nossos lábios.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Oh... Eu também... – gemi sentindo meu prazer banhar o membro de Edward que ainda estava duro e pulsante.

Sem sair de mim ele me abraçou e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Eu sei...

- Não quero te perder.

- Então me transforme.

- Eu não quero te machucar. – sussurrou contra a minha pele e o abracei apertado beijando seu ombro.

- Nunca vai me machucar. E vamos ficar juntos para sempre. – ele se afastou um pouco e me olhou.

- Não vai me odiar. – toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu te amo seu bobo. E quero ficar com você. – ele suspirou e voltou a me beijar. Seu membro pulsou dentro de mim, e gemi rebolando. Ele rosnou e se afastou me olhando com desejo.

Saiu de dentro de mim, me tirando da mesa e me virou de costas para ele, seu pau roçou em minha bunda e deslizou para meu centro e gemi sentindo meu corpo tremer. Ele lambeu minhas costas, e se enterrou em mim.

- Edward... – gritei sentindo seu pau pulsando enquanto ele investia com rapidez. Suas mãos agarraram meus seios os apertando e puxando meu corpo para trás e se enterrou mais em mim.

- Minha Bella...

- Sim... Sim... – gemi rebolando, sentindo ele entrando e saindo com rapidez.

Meu corpo tremia de prazer a cada investida, sua boca começou a deslizar por minhas costas, dando beijos de boca aperta, subindo para meus ombros e lambendo minha pele. Chegou ao pescoço e chupou forte, gemi alto e agarrei sua bunda perfeita o colando mais a mim.

Ele rosnou e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço. Chupando minha pele, sua boca subiu um pouco e chupou o lóbulo e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você quer ser minha? – ele investiu profundamente e meu sexo piscava, meus gozo escorrendo por minhas pernas.

- Oh... sim... sim...

- Tem certeza? – ele parou de se mover e gemi de protesto.

- Por favor, Edward... –ele mordiscou meu lóbulo e desceu os lábios para meu pescoço novamente. Ele voltou a investir contra mim, e meu orgasmo estava cada vez mais perto. Meu corpo tremia, meu coração batia desesperado.

Senti seus dentes raspando contra a minha pele e ofeguei, ele apertou meus seios dando uma estocada profunda e gozei, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus dentes cravando em meu pescoço.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**S**enti seus dentes raspando contra a minha pele e ofeguei, ele apertou meus seios dando uma estocada profunda e gozei, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus dentes cravando em meu pescoço.

Uma dor pulsante se concentrou em meu pescoço e gemi agarrando seus cabelos. As mãos dele, me apertaram contra ele, e seu membro pulsou, enquanto ele se derramava dentro de mim.

Fiquei abraçada a ele não sei por quanto tempo, meu corpo tremia e minha respiração estava falha. Abri os olhos encarando os seus. Ele me olhava temeroso. Sabia do seu medo, tinha medo que eu o odiasse.

Mesmo com a dor pulsante que envolvia todo o meu corpo sorri e toquei sua bochecha, fechando os olhos em seguida, deixando um torpor me dominar.

Horas, dias, não sei quanto tempo se passou quando abri os olhos, nada parecia diferente. Exceto por uma sede que ardia minha garganta. Me apoiei nos braços para olhar melhor em volta a procura do meu vampiro. Tive um sonho estranho. Edward tinha me mordido, e bem na melhor hora. Sorri com o pensamento, foi bom. Doeu um pouco, mais definitivamente bom.

Tentei levantar, mais meu corpo estava pesado, fraco até, meus membros doloridos, e a sede estava começando a incomodar.

- Edward... – chamei baixo, achei que ele não ouviria, mais num abrir e fechar de olhos ele estava do meu lado.

- Bella? – ele me olhou preocupado e sorri tentando esticar os braços, mais meu corpo parecia morto.

- Onde estava? Estou me sentindo tão cansada.

- É normal. Você precisa se alimentar. – sorri, nossa ele deve ter me cansado mesmo, afinal o sexo sobre a mesa foi bom. Senti que ia corar com o pensamento, mais não senti minhas bochechas fervendo. Estranho.

- Edward, estou com sede. – reclamei, e ele sorriu triste e foi até a mesa que tinha no quarto e pegou um copo de alumínio, me ajudou a sentar, e com muita dificuldade consegui segurar o copo. Olhei o conteúdo e era uma coisa escura, e parecia denso.

- Edward quero água. O que é isso... – coloquei o dedo e quando tirei estava vermelho como sangue e olhei assustada para Edward.

- Edward, por que ta me dando sangue.

- É o que os vampiros tomam.

- Mais eu não sou um vampiro... – meus olhos se arregalaram, então quando nos estávamos no bem bom... – OMG... Quando...?

- Quando te mordi. – ele confirmou.

- Mas... Mas... Já passaram três dias? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, só passou algumas horas.

- Mas, assim não ta certo. Ah então você tem que me matar ai eu viro vampira. – falei com a minha vasta sabedoria de filmes de vampiros. Edward me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

- Amor do que está falando.

- Ué da minha transformação.

- Ela já aconteceu.

- Mais eu não to sentindo nada diferente.

- E o que tem pra sentir? – dei de ombro e tomei o conteúdo do copo distraidamente.

- Sei lá, eu não devia agonizar por três dias. Ou tomar seu sangue e depois você me matar. – ele me olhou preocupado.

- De onde tirou isso?

- É o que acontece nos filmes. – falei esperando meu rosto corar e nada. Definitivamente estranho. Edward rolou os olhos e segurou uma mão minha.

- Não acontece nada disso Bella. Eu te mordi, e agora você precisa beber sangue humano. – fiz uma careta para o copo, mais já tinha ido metade.

- Mais só isso mesmo? – ele riu.

- O que você esperava? Luzes, fumaça...

- Seria legal. – ele suspirou e deitou ao meu lado.

- Infelizmente minha vampirinha, é só isso mesmo.

- E por que estou tão cansada.

- Por que suguei suas energias. Agora você bebe o sangue humano e vai ficar forte. Depois iremos caçar.

- E esse sangue. É humano mesmo? – ele assentiu sem me olhar e engoli em seco.

- Quem... quem você matou?

- Um cara que andava na floresta.

- OH.

- Ele é gostoso. – murmurei tomando mais e Edward riu.

- Imagino.

Depois de tomar mais dois copos, meu corpo já estava respondendo, eu me sentia estranha, tipo não parecia diferente. Parecia à mesma de sempre. Que chato.

Imaginei, que ficaria toda linda e poderosa. E pareço à mesma garota normal. Edward havia descido para pegar mais sangue e eu estava me olhando em um espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, Edward disse que ficariam assim um tempo, depois mudariam para o dourado.

Isso seria legal, mais de resto, a mesma Bella de sempre. O mesmo cabelo, castanho comprido, o mesmo corpo, nem para eu ficar com uns peitões, segurei meus seios na frente do espelho tentando levantá-los.

- O que você está fazendo? – virei ao ver Edward me olhando preocupado e sorri envergonhada, mais nada das minhas bochechas ficando vermelhar, isso era legal.

- Só dando uma conferida.

- Você está linda como sempre. – fiz cara de pouco caso e voltei a olhar para o espelho, e ele me abraçou por trás e segurou minhas mãos que estavam em meus seios.

- Bem, obrigada. Mais sabe, poderia ter me dado umas melhorias.

- Por exemplo?

- Sei lá, uns peitões. – Edward riu e afastou minhas mãos e segurou meus seios, gemi.

- Eu gosto dos seus seios. São perfeitos para minhas mãos. – eu ri e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, e sua boca tocou minha pele exposta.

- Obrigada. Mais ainda acho que deveria mudar algo. – resmunguei, gemendo logo em seguida, ao sentir ele mordiscar minha pele.

- Mais algo mudou. – abri os olhos o encarando através do espelho, ele se colou mais a mim e já sentia sua ereção em minha bunda.

- O que?

- Agora você não pode mais me deixar. – rolei os olhos.

- Como se eu fosse louca. – ele riu e beijou meu ombro.

- Sabe que terá que deixar tudo para trás.

- Achei que já tivesse resolvido isso? – ele apoiou o queixo em meu ombro, me olhando através do espelho.

- Todos acham que você morreu.

- Serio? – ele assentiu.

- Estavam fazendo buscas hoje mais cedo. Mais só acharam o pedaço da sua camisa.

- Nossa. – abaixei os olhos não acreditando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Era tão irreal, tipo eu era uma vampira, e meus pais achavam que eu estava morta. Bem eu estava, mais isso não vinha ao caso.

- Eles já foram embora.

- Não sei.

- E Jasper.

- Ele veio algumas vezes e chama por você.

- Por que eu não ouvi.

- Eu te trouxe para uma das torres. Ele vai ter que andar muito para te achar. Isso se ele não se perder.

- Nossa. – repeti e ele me abraçou apertado. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Como assim?

- O que os vampiros fazem? – ele riu e me virou para ele, abracei seu pescoço e beijei rapidamente sua boca. As mãos dele desceram por minha cintura, e agarraram minha bunda a apertando, em seguida me puxou para cima e entrelacei as pernas nas dele.

- Bem. Podemos fazer o que quisermos. Temos a eternidade toda. – sorri e beijei seu rosto.

- Podemos começar a eternidade na cama. – ele riu.

- Você é terrível.

- Mais você me ama. – afirmei enquanto ele me deitava na cama sobre mim.

- Amo minha doidinha. E vou amar eternamente.

Sorri enquanto ele tomava a minha boca e suas mãos livravam das roupas, assim como as minhas livravam das deles.

Éramos um só agora. E seriamos eternamente. Eu era igual a ele, e ficaria sempre ao seu lado. Seriamos vampiros e felizes. Ainda acho que devia ter mudado alguma coisa. Mais eu podia aceitar que a única mudança era que teria era que agora eu pertencia a Edward e ele a mim. E o mais legal agora eu sou a condessa de Hartford.

**Pov. Alice**

Fechei minha mala e senti uma lagrima deslizar pelo rosto e sequei rapidamente. Não podia acreditar que estávamos indo e sem Bella.

Senti os braços de Jasper a minha volta e sorri tristemente. Meu primeiro amor, e nem podia fofocar com Bella. Ele beijou meus cabelos e suspirei.

- Não acredito que ela morreu Jazz. – ele me abraçou com força.

- Eu sinto pequena.

- Sabe não parece real. Parece que a qualquer momento, e ser rabugenta ou falar as coisas sem sentidos que ela fala. – ele riu baixinho.

- Sim, ela era bem... diferente. – eu ri.

- O que vai ser de mim sem ela.

- Você tem a mim.

- Oh que bom. Eu preciso de uma companhia por shopping. – ele ficou um pouco tenso e ri.

Me afastei dele e comecei a fechar a mala de Bella, nos estávamos indo de Hartford. Não havia mais motivo para ficar. Já fazia um mês e o corpo de Bella não foi encontrado. Senti mais lagrimas e Jasper me abraçou e enterrei o rosto em seu peito.

- Sinto tanta falta dela.

- Eu sei... shii... – ele me abraçou apertado e me afastou um pouco.

- Alice, lembra quando contei o que eu fazia. – eu sorri.

- Aquela historia doida de caça vampiros. – ele suspirou, Jasper me contou que era um caça vampiros, era um hobie que sua família tinha. Eu até pensei em dar um fora nele depois dessa loucura. Mais namorado gato estava difícil de achar, então relevei.

- Não é doida Alice. Eu queria te contar uma coisa, mais você precisa acreditar em mim. – assenti e ele me puxou para a cama e sentamos, ele segurou minhas mãos pensativo.

- Fale logo Jazz.

- Ok, ok. Mais não é fácil. Eu acho que Bella não está morta.

- O que?

- Alice. Ouça. Eu acho que ela é uma vampira.

- Jazz, por favor...

- Não. Ouça, não lembra que Bella ia para o castelo direto.

- Sim. O conde fantasma, não é fantasma, é vampiro. – eu ri.

- Amor, vampiros não existem. – ele suspirou.

- Quer ir até o castelo. Podemos procurar.

- O que? E se o conde...

- Alice.

- Jasper eu... eu não sei.

- Vamos assim você se despede de sua amiga. – suspirei assentindo. Bella havia morrido perto do mar que circundava o castelo, pelo menos foi lá que acharam restos das suas roupas.

Saímos para fora do quarto e vimos os pais de Bella tomando chã com a Sra. Morton. Sorri ao lembrar como Bella a chamava.

Os pais de Bella, estavam tentando ser forte. Foi um baque para o Sr. Swan, saber que Bella tinha morrido, ele sempre foi muito apegado a Bella. Sua mãe estava tão desolada quando ele. Até a Sra. Morton, ficou triste.

Jasper apertou minha mão e seguimos para o castelo. Fomos no carro alugado de Jazz, ficamos em silencio o caminho todo. As palavras de Jazz pairavam em minha mente. Seria possível que Bella estivesse viva, e com o conde. Parecia tão irreal. Mais seria tão bom se fosse verdade.

Quando o carro parou sequei uma lagrima teimosa, e sorri quando Jazz me ajudou a sair. Andamos de mãos dadas até o castelo. Tremi um pouco, mais pelo menos era de dia.

Fantasmas não apareciam de dia. Ou apareciam?

Antes que pudesse processar, Jasper empurrou a pesada porta que se abriu com um barulho, estava um pouco receosa de entrar, mais Jasper agarrou minha mão me puxando para dentro. A porta se fechou com um estrondo atrás de nos e me encolhi agarrando o braço de jazz.

- BELLA. – Jazz gritou.

- Jasper!

- O que?

- Ta louco. Bella ta morta. – ele rolou os olhos.

- ISABELLA, VENHA AQUI. EDWARD. – ele voltou a gritar e mordi o lábio nervosamente.

- Quem é Edward?

- O conde.

- Ta chamando o fantasma. Quer fazer uma sessão espírita? – ele rolou os olhos.

- BELLA, ELA É SUA AMIGA E MERECE SABER.

- Jasper é melhor nos irmos. – falei nervosa, mais um barulho e um vento gelado nos envolveu, congelei no lugar.

- O que é isso. – sussurrei.

- Acho que são eles.

- Alice. – a voz de Bella ecoou pelo saguão e ofeguei.

- Bella... – corri até ela a abraçando, mais ela estava tão fria. – AAAAAAAAH você é uma fantasma. – ela rolou os olhos... Vermelhos?

- Não sou fantasma Alice. Sou vampira. – falou com um sorrisão e olhei para Jasper assustada, ele sorriu, com uma carinha de "eu não te disse", voltei a olhar para Bella.

- Vampira? – ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim, e dei um passo para trás, ela suspirou e ficou parada no lugar.

- Eu não vou te morder. Eu sou vegetariana.

- Vegetariana?

- É, igual naquele livro que a gente leu.

- Há, o de uma tal de Stephanie.

- Esse mesmo.

- Estou chocada. – falei a olhando e ela sorriu.

- Pensei a mesma coisa, quando soube que Edward não era um fantasma. – olhei bem para ela e Bella parecia à mesma de sempre, só estava gelada e seus olhos vermelhos.

- Você está à mesma de sempre. – ela bufou.

- Eu sei. Serio nem pra mim ter uns peitões. – eu assenti concordando.

- Ficaria muito legal. E você agonizou três dias.

- Que nada. Foi super rápido e chato.

- Aff.

- Eu sei. Virar vampira só é legal nos filmes. – eu ri, com certeza era minha amiga. Sem me conter mais a abracei apertado.

- Que saudades sua maluquinha. Achei que tinha morrido.

- Desculpe. Mais Edward me seqüestrou, e aproveitei para obrigá-lo a me transformar.

- Não sabia que queria ser vampira.

- Eu não ligo pra ser vampira. Mais ligo de ficar sem Edward,. – ela falou apontando par ao homem no alto da escada e arregalei os olhos, que Jazz não me escute, mais que tesão de homem, corei com o pensamento e Bella riu baixinho.

- Eu não disse que meu namorado é lindo. – assenti. E suspirei a olhando serio.

- Você está feliz?

- Claro que estou. Eu tenho Edward.

- Vou sentir tanto sua falta.

- Eu te ligo, ou a gente troca emails.

- Vampiros trocam emails.

- Alice, sou uma vampira, não uma velha. Tecnologia helloou. – eu ri. E a abracei de novo.

- Eu tenho que ir. Vamos voltar para casa. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- E meus pais?

- Estão tristes. A Sra. Morton também. – Bella sorriu. – Mais não da mais pra ficar. – continuei e ela mordeu o lábio.

- E como foi meu enterro?

- Você não foi enterrada.

- Por quê?

- Por que não acharam o corpo.

- Ah. – rolei os olhos.

- Acho que você ficou pior como vampira. – ela sorriu e o conde veio até nos e abraçou Bella pelos ombros.

- Edward essa é minha melhor amiga, Alice.

- Olá. – quase babei olhando para ele e o vi sorrir.

- O... oi. – Jasper me abraçou pela cintura e olhou feio para Edward. Melhor levar meu caçador daqui, antes que ele mate o namorado da minha amiga, ou acabe morto. Não que eu não confie nas habilidades de caçador do Jazz, mais meu Jazz parecia que ia perder feio pro vampiro de Bella.

- Vamos Jazz, antes que nos tenhamos que terminar, por você querer caçar minha amiga. – ele rolou os olhos mais sorriu.

Me afastei dele e dei um ultimo abraço em Bella.

- Te amo amiga.

- Também te amo Alice. Cuide dos meus pais. Eles precisam de uma filha substituta. – senti uma lagrima deslizar e a soltei.

- Farei o meu melhor. – ela abraçou Edward e sorri para ela.

- Adeus Alice. Eu entro em contato. – assenti e sai do castelo com Jazz ao meu lado. Quem diria minha amiga uma vampira. E apaixonada pelo conde. Só Bella, para se envolver nessas confusões.

Já dentro do carro, olhei enquanto o castelo se afastava e Jazz segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. Voltei a atenção para ele e sorri, enquanto deixava o castelo do conde de Hartford para trás.


	11. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**O**lhei feio para Edward enquanto ele me arrastava em direção ao lugar mais odioso do mundo. Segundo grau.

Já fazia alguns anos que eu era vampira. Ainda indignada que continuava a mesma Bella de sempre. Edward dizia que eu estava linda, mais como eu dava para ele, duvidava que ele diria outra coisa.

Caminhamos em direção a secretaria, onde ele deu nossos nomes. A mulher ficou um pouco assustada com nossa aparência. Mais foi só Edward sorrir que ela ficou deslumbrada.

Arrastei meu vampiro para longe da secretaria dada, e fomos atrás de nossas aulas. Depois de dez anos mofando naquele castelo, eu ficava bem perto de humanos. Lógico que no meu primeiro contato com Alice, eu estava bem alimentada, e não teve perigo de eu atacá-la. Mais Edward preferiu me deixar preparada antes de sairmos de vez do castelo.

Então finalmente deixamos o castelo, e Edward me trás para a escola. Tudo bem que tínhamos a aparência de 18 anos. Mais não podíamos dar uma de adolescentes rebeldes?

- Vamos Bella. Pare de pensar besteiras.

- Quem disse que estou pensando besteiras?

- É o que você pensa a 90% amor.

- E os outros 10%? – perguntei curiosa e vi ele sorrir.

- Em me agarrar. – o olhei indignada. OK era verdade, mais precisava jogar na cara. Ele rolou os olhos e segurou minha mão me arrastando para os prédios de aulas de Forks High School.

Serio quando pensei que iríamos sair do castelo, logo imaginei que iríamos para algum lugar legal, glamoroso, não viemos para Forks, a cidade do verde.

Só que era ou Forks, ou Alasca. Vai Forks mesmo, aqui não batia sol na maior parte do tempo. Então podíamos andar de dia. E as florestas, tinham uma vasta alimentação vegetariana.

A maioria das aulas tivemos juntos. Edward tinha medo que eu falasse alguma besteira. Não sei por quê?

Mais não me importei, pois adorava ficar com meu vampiro, e via as meninas morrendo de ciúmes. Queria gritar, quer mais é meu. Mais Edward ficaria a bravo, então me contentei em beijar ele quando algumas das vadias tava olhando.

Ele só ria, mais não gostava quando alguns rapazes ficavam me olhando e me agarrava mostrando que era meu dono. Ok a vida na escola até que era divertida.

Quando as aulas acabaram voltamos para casa no carro novo de Edward. Um volvo prata muito bonito. Ele dirigia rápido pelas ruas vazias, chegamos a nossa casa que ficava nos limites da cidade.

Era uma casa pequena e aconchegante, parecia uma cabana de contos de fada, com teto baixo e um jardim em volta, e bem no meio da floresta. Tudo para afastar curiosos.

Edward estacionou o carro, e entramos na casa. Ele foi tomar um banho e me joguei no sofá, abrindo meu note book. Sorri lendo o ultimo email de Alice.

Ela estava casado com Jasper, e teriam seu segundo filho. Meus pais estavam bem, e sorri quando li que passaram sua segunda lua de mel em Hartford. A Sra. Morton ainda estava lá. Mais Sra. Morto que Morton, mais tava.

Fechei o note book e fui atrás do meu vampiro tesudo. Senti uma vontade de tomar banho de repente. Usando a minha velocidade de vampira, a melhor parte de ser vampira era a rapidez, e os a agilidade, eu nunca mais cai, já podia correr dentro de casa de novo hehe.

Assim que cheguei ao banheiro me livrei das roupas e abri a porta do Box, onde Edward estava de frente para mim, sorrindo.

- Estava te esperando. – eu sorri e ele agarrou minha cintura me puxando para dentro. Gemi quando nossos corpos se colaram, meus seios esmagados por seu peito firme, sua boca colou na minha e gemi agarrando seus cabelos.

Ele desceu as mãos por meu corpo e agarrou minha bunda a apertando sensualmente, gemi contra seus lábios, ele massageou minha bunda e apertou mais me puxando para cima em seguida, cruzei as pernas em seu quadril.

Ele separou a boca da minha e me encostou contra a parede, sua boca tomou meu pescoço e gemi apertando seus ombros. Sua língua desceu por minha pele, mordiscando meu pescoço, ombro, seios.

- Tão deliciosa... – sussurrou contra a minha pele. Minhas mãos corriam por suas costas, seus braços, dando leves apertões.

- Edward... – choraminguei, já ansiando por senti-lo dentro de mim. Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar no mesmo momento em que entrou em mim.

- Era isso que você queria?

Ofeguei ao sentir seu membro pulsante me penetrando, enquanto sua língua devastava minha boca.

- Oh... sim... Edward...

Agarrei seus cabelos o puxando mais para mim, já que não precisávamos respirar, continuamos nos beijando, enquanto ele me penetrava com avidez.

Me invadindo com movimentos rápidos e fortes. Separei sua boca da minha e gritei seu nome, conforme meu corpo convulsionava. Meu centro pulsava, mordendo o membro de Edward, ele rosnou e veio mais rápido e forte, explodindo logo em seguida.

Ofegantes ficamos embaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água lavar nossos corpos. Ele me colocou no chão e ficou abraçando a mim. Dando pequenos beijos em meu ombro e pescoço.

Saímos do banho enrolados em toalhas e me joguei na cama. Ele me olhou sorrindo e veio até mim. Se deitando sobre mim. E o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Está feliz? – passei os dedos em seu cabelo molhado ajeitando os fios bagunçados.

- Imensamente. – ele sorriu torto.

- Sempre pensei que me odiaria por ter te transformado. – rolei os olhos.

- Como poderia te odiar. Foi uma escolha minha.

- Mais você é meio doidinha Bella. – eu ri e o abracei puxando para baixo.

- Doidinha por você, meu conde. – ele sorriu mais e me beijou com calma, sua língua brincando com a minha. Separou nossos lábios dando pequenos beijos em minha boca.

- Também sou doido por você, minha condessa. – eu ri.

- Serio é muito legal ser condessa. Se bem que nem posso contar pra ninguém né. Pois todos achariam que eu sou louca. Ou uma fantasma. – falei pensativa e Edward riu e nos virou me deixando por cima. E deitei a cabeça em seu peito e continuei a falar.

- Lembra quando eu pensei que você era um fantasma. Se bem que eu nem liguei, iria deixar você dar uns pega em mim do mesmo jeito. – Edward riu alto e me apoiei em cima dele para olhá-lo.

- Você é louca Bella.

- Por quê? Só por que eu queria ficar com o conde fantasma. – falei sombriamente e ele rolou os olhos.

- Sim totalmente louca. Mais eu te amo mesmo assim, e a cada minuto te amo mais. – sorri e voltei a beijá-lo.

Sim eu era louca, só eu mesma para ficar com conde fantasma, que não era fantasma, mais sim um vampiro. Se bem que ainda bem que não era fantasma. Se não como ele iria me dar uns pega? Mais graças a Deus, meu conde era um vampiro tesudo, e agora eu era sua companheira pela eternidade.

E não tinha melhor modo de passar a eternidade, do que ao lado do perfeito conde de Hartford.

_** Fim.**_


End file.
